Deleted Dreams: Private Eyes A SwanQueen Story
by longfelo22
Summary: Emma Swan has been getting by running document forgeries and small cons out of her fathers old detective agency. Until the day a very wealthy heiress finds herself in need of a detective. Emma soon finds out the lady in distress in none other than Regina Mills. In a bitter Chicago winter, and a time of crippling depression, passion was the least they expected to find in each other.


Emma stared at the stack of files on her desk and sighed. Since Charlie had bought that typewriter he insisted that all the office files be typed and the notes transcribed from handwriting. Not that he would ever need to reference these typed files. He hadn't done much in years except keep tabs on the bookies and working intel for the mobs. Working both sides did wonders for his nerves at first.

After a few scuffs, he gave up worrying and spent his mornings working down a bottle of scotch and sleeping at his desk. His hired duties began when the sun went down and the scum came out. He never paid much attention to paperwork, but technically she was the secretary for the office and since her pocket money relied on his contacts, she kept up with his requests.

He never payed much attention to what was going on in the office. People would come and go, and he would snooze the day away. He was like a necessary relic that kept the whole front going. If Johnny Law came knocking, they were a legitimate business providing a service to their community. They never came knocking though, not since the wets won the fight for hootch. Business boomed back then. The city kicked a lot of work to her father and Charlie. They couldn't leave their jurisdiction to investigate where all the tub gin was being shipped in, but a private detective could. It was about the only dollar to be made after the crash. Unless you were cooking the booze.

The law kept busy now hauling in the drunks for fighting and cracking heads for starting demonstrations outside of the empty factories. They had little time for worrying about things like phony documents and cooked shipping papers. Not since the bootleggers weren't running anymore. Emma learned very easily how these papers were forged through her fathers investigations. Most people realized this when they requested her services, and they respected her position at the agency and didn't give her too much trouble about paying up. Most thought they were friends with the law and they would get the shake down if they tried to pull a fast one.

Emma made it a point to never correct these misconceptions. Even though she could take care of herself, she never let her clients think she was alone in her workings. It was no living, but it put food on the table and kept the bill men at bay. Charlie had no idea how close they were to loosing everything so many times. She refused to let her fathers business and his life's work go to the fatheads in the banks.

Lousy suits had a fee for everything, and had the law in their pockets too. Sure, she had to do a few morally questionable jobs, but it was a small price to pay to keep the crooked cops from tossing the place. She looked up at the picture of Charlie, his wife, and her father and mother as young adults. There they were, standing tall and proud, in front of the building the day they put the sign up. She smiled and choked back the memories of the way things use to be. There was work to be done.

She turned her attention from the files and the nostalgia and pulled a large envelope from her desk drawer. The sound of it hitting the desk made her irritated instantly. Those shipping forms weren't going to forge themselves. She knew it would be a long boring afternoon listening to Charlie snore, and pouring over those papers with those thick bifocals made her head ache. She decided to make some coffee and put her focus into it after. Thinking of her father always took much from her. She looked over at his desk covered in a fine layer of dust but everything still in its place. Almost like he would come back one day. Just walk through the door mumbling about the traffic and the weather, newspaper under his arm and his pipe fixed in the corner of his mouth.

Even if just to give her a hug and to say goodbye would have been enough. So much had changed, that she kept a mental check list of things to remember. How he would lean back in his chair and throw darts at the wall when he was frustrated over a case. How he would tip his hat back and raise his chin when someone was lying to him. His jacket hung over the back of his worn chair with a pouch of tobacco still in the pocket. She recalled the smell of peppermint pipe smoke filling the office. These memories of him kept her going. She promised herself everyday that she would do whatever it took to fill his shoes.

She had gotten use to black coffee after the milk and sugar shortages. They cost too much anyways. Cream and sugar were for sensitive guts her father would say. That, and theres no ice box in the feild. He served in the army during the first world war. She remember the day he came home with his leg in cast and the cane he would use everyday for the rest of his life. The police wouldn't take him like that he had said.

She thought about how he never complained and how he kept the war to himself. He was the kind of man any woman would miss, and she understood now how much her mother did when he was overseas. It would be Thanksgiving soon and then Christmas. Her first without any family. He had past just shortly after the new year. Her mother, years before. Her thoughts were wavering again. There was work that needed to be done.

She pulled the files from the envelope and scanned them over. A shipping company was attempting to over stock there warehouses to meet the demands of there distributors. It was against the limits for their location and considered a hazard, but Emma put those things aside. When she read it, it was simply a stock of wheat. Considering the bread lines continuing for blocks, the city needed all the stock they could get. This was good will work she often thought.

That, and if a young man came through her door a year before enlistment age, she would gladly forge his birth documents judging by the skin and bones his pitiful clothing clung to. They usually had the same story. They lost their father in the war, their brothers and sisters were hungry and their mother could only do so much. They needed pay, and a way out of the cycle of bread lines and temporary factory work. Most of them couldn't even read, but she had a contact for that. An older man who had served and had a university pension. He would teach them to read the services manuals. It was enough to get them through basic training if prompted.

She justified this work by seeing the people the unjust laws and poverty effected everyday. She took no comfort in ensuring young boys to be sent off to another potential war, but the military fed them and paid them a decent wage. The majority of which they could send home. Besides, if a young man was old enough and willing to work a man's day, he was certainly old enough to make a man's pay. Especially if they had a dime for her.

It was dangerous to do these things, but luckily no one ever suspected a woman of being capable of this kind of deception. After all, she was just a secretary, mindlessly typing away files, answering messages, and making coffee. There was always process serving too, she had a closet full of outfits and wigs that could have her pass in any building in the city. It was good money and the city always had that work available.

The morning was slowly slipping into the afternoon when her coffee cup ran dry. This was about the time she went down the street and picked up a few bottles of soda. The Italian market usually had some bread and cheese that she could bring back for her and Charlie. The bread sobered him up a bit when he woke up around two or so everyday. He would get a decent meal when he went home to his wife, but Emma tried to keep the expenses low. He would expect a few of those files to be done and the stock forgeries were finished. She picked up the first on the stack of files and loaded paper into the typewriter. It was her fathers handwriting. She fought back her emotions and continued reading. She began typing when she heard the door downstairs close.

She quickly looked around to make sure all the necessary things were put away just in case. The sound of the footsteps coming up the stairs were that of a woman's shoe. She assumed it was a young girl ready to pay to have her birth records forged so she could elope. She looked over to the refreshment table and frowned. She usually had it stocked with more clean cups and some fresh coffee for these occasions. Having a refreshment available usually made the women who came to see her more comfortable about the process of breaking the law.

The footsteps drew nearer the door and as a precaution Emma sat up straight and leaned over her typewriter as though this were any office that one would expect to walk into. The door opened and she took effort not to look pretending to be consumed in her secretarial duties. She typed random letters across the keys mimicking what she had seen many other secretaries do, but she hadn't learned to type like the clerks at the bank or the police station did. She kept this position until the woman was standing in front of her desk clearing her throat. Emma looked up smiling fakely.

She was stunning. Something like a movie star come off the big screen. She smelled of fine french perfume and her coat was a lavish fur. This woman had money. The kind of money that laughed at referring to it as dough or greenbacks. Emma looked her up and down almost speechless but managed to utter a simple greeting.

"How can I help you?"

The woman turned over her shoulder and eyed Charlie as he snored loudly, his feet on the desk, and seemingly slow baking in the late morning sun.

"I'm here to see Emmerson Swan, I require his services for a rather sensitive matter."

Emma looked over to her fathers desk vacantly. The woman followed the direction of her look and saw the desk that seemingly hadn't been touched in months. She looked around the office and back to Emma. She noticed her expression as she stared at the empty desk unable to speak.

"I see. Well if he is no longer available, then I apologize for distracting you from your tasks, good day miss."

The woman turned to leave and Emma stood quickly and said,

"Wait."

The woman turned and her hair draped over her shoulder as she did. She was a photograph Emma thought. There was something in this woman's face that demanded her attention. Upon standing Emma realized the woman had fur trimmed heels. Not the kind a woman walked around in, the kind that matched her coat and resounded with even larger dollars signs of a driver and cleared walkways. Emma found it hard to focus on anything else but the sad eyes that stared back at her as she searched for words.

"Emmerson, has."

She stammered slightly as she spoke.

"Well, he has passed away, but I assure you madame, if it is a detective you need, well, we would be more than happy to accommodate your needs."

The woman looked to Charlie again and back to Emma with a concerned look. She looked down and clutched her pocketbook tightly ringing at it like a wet cloth. Emma could tell this woman was well off, but she was also nervous, desperate even. She watched as the woman took a harsh and slightly frustrated breath and looked her in the eye as she spoke cordially.

"I was seeking an audience with Emmerson Swan specifically. My family had utilized his services previously, I am deeply sorry to hear of his passing, my condolences, and again I apologize for the intrusion upon your work miss, but I don't think you can help me."

The woman smiled warmly and turned to leave but Emma spoke once more.

"I'm his daughter, and I can help you."

The woman turned back and looked at her stunned. As though a woman could help her in the capacity of a seasoned detective. Even Emma was stunned at the words that came out of her mouth. She swallowed her nerves and spoke again.

"Please, sit."

Emma said as she walked around her desk pulling out a chair. The woman looked over her shoulder at the window but smiled and took a seat as though this were a show she would be enjoying soon. Emma scurried to the refreshment table and quickly began making coffee.

"I apologize for not having some coffee ready, we don't often have clients this early in the day."

Emma walked back to her desk and sat down smiling awkwardly as she spoke hastily.

"I apologize also for my informality madame, my father was much better at these things."

The woman stared downward at her lap impatiently waiting to hear about the help she had been lead to believe she would receive. Emma straightened herself in her chair and smiled warmly as she introduced herself and attempted to set the woman at ease.

"I'm Emma Swan, the unconscious fellow over there is Charlie, he's good for a stamp or two on a case closed, but something tells me your situation is a little more complicated than a simple mob dispute or a bookie double hitting. If you'd like, we could talk about it waiting for a coffee, and if I can't help you, I could give you contact information for other agencies if you prefer."

The woman smiled sarcastically as though she was trying to disregard what Emma was saying. Emma leaned back in her chair and searched her face.

"You're missing something."

She said this and the woman's face straightened as she looked up at her.

"Someone took something from you, and you're angry, I apologize madame, but you are not hiding this loss well. Not for someone of your station that has been instructed to hide their emotions."

Half of this statement was a con her father taught her to make the fat pockets think they couldn't solve their woes alone, rich folks always had too much they couldn't keep eyes on. The other half was just reading her emotions. She was indeed missing something. Her eyes didn't lie. Not that she had even tried yet, but they couldn't, and there was something in those sad beautiful brown eyes that kept her interest. The woman spoke but not before she looked over both shoulders as though other ears were listening.

"It's about my brother, he has."

The woman clutched at her pocketbook nervously once again.

"He has been taken, there are, they have made demands."

The woman fought back tears and stammering speech as she quickly retrieved a handkerchief from her pocket. Emma waited patiently for her to finish.

"I wasn't suppose to tell anyone."

She looked at Emma with tears in her eyes.

"They will kill him."

The woman looked back down at her lap as Emma's heart sank. In these few solemn moments she wondered how her father did this. This was far beyond her experience, but this woman was hurting. Much like the desperate youth that turned her doorstep, regardless of the dollar signs this woman wore, she was in trouble. Emma tried to think of what her father would have done in this situation. Perhaps he would have told her she was right to seek help, perhaps he would direct her to the police. The coffee gurgled loudly and broke the silence between them. Emma stood and fetched them both a cup.

"I apologize for the lack of cream or sugar, we don't normally keep them around here."

The woman took the cup graciously and said,

"I prefer it black, like my father use to take his."

Emma noted this small similarity they had but continued to engage her needs.

"So your brother has been taken captive, his captors are demanding your silence, and they have threatened his life if you don't meet their demands? Is this correct madame?"

Emma said as she sipped at her coffee slowly and looked to the woman concerned.

"Yes, they threatened to kill him if I went to the police."

The woman couldn't hold back her tears any longer as they silently rolled down her cheeks and she delicately wiped them away with her handkerchief. Emma softened her tone and leaned in over her desk.

"Forgive me madame, but you didn't mention the demands for your brother, is this the reason you have yet to introduce yourself? If it's your name you're worried about, I've heard some doozies, foreigners and the like, but the minute you walked through that door, you had my confidence. If you mean to solve this, you need someone you can trust."

Emma watched her father use this sales tactic to fish for information, ask about the part they play in the problem, make a small anecdote, followed up by asking something personal. The client is your first witness, they usually have the most information, don't waste time getting it, then let them know they are safe to tell you about it, he would often say.

"I'm sorry, my name is Regina Mills, and none of this went the way I had thought, I wanted to speak to your father. I'm also sorry for your loss dear, but I'm having trouble seeing how you could help this situation as just a secretary."

Regina looked over at his desk. Emma followed her blank gaze realizing why the woman was a photograph. She was Regina Mills. As in Mills Steel. This woman wasn't just a rich broad, she was an heiress, her picture was in the paper, her family owned the paper. They owned the bank that owned the paper. They owned everything. She was sitting right in front of her and all Emma could think was to make sure she walked her out when they finished here. She spoke softly still.

"Ms. Mills, I assure you my duties do not simply include notations and coffee, although I make a mean cup, I do a lot more than that."

Emma leaned back in her chair and continued.

"You see, the crash made us all a little more resourceful, some more than others. I have my fathers skill, and I've gained some others. If you would like to tell me everything, and I mean everything, down to your brothers shoe size, I'll find him. But I need access, I need everything you can give me. I do things a little differently than my father, but my work always yields results. If you need someone found, I'll find them. You happen to be in a unique position to bring someone in, someone who is working for you, that no one will expect. That no one could suspect."

Emma straightened herself upright and leaned on her desk.

"Ms. Mills, the moment you walked in, you underestimated me, and that is entirely the point. My father approached men and criminals as the man he was, freely identifying himself as a hired gumshoe and men feared him, fought him, and tried to kill him. But a woman? Men don't fear us, they welcome us into their beds, whisper their deepest desires in our ears, and desperately seek our approval. They are like clay in our hands. The information they share with us is practically uninhibited compared to the trust issues they have with other men. They underestimate us, they never see us coming."

Emma smiled as she leaned closer over the desk and gave Regina a wink.

"I don't just investigate, I infiltrate. There isn't a con I haven't seen yet, and if it's the Mills family, chances are these bums aren't pussy footin' around. They'll smell a private eye anywhere you meant to send my pops."

Emma looked at his desk again and back to Regina smiling widely.

"He wasn't exactly subtle, and he would likely punch his way out of most conversations. Not that he wasn't effective in his tactics, but like I said, you have a sensitive matter on your hands."

Regina smiled and thought to herself as she tried to take in Emma's words. Emma leaned forward and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

"I could write down those recommendations for you if you needed."

Regina looked up at her and smiled. Emma felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes peirced through her. She saw a flash of humility on her face. Regina looked back down nervously and nodded then quickly shook her head.

"I don't think that will be necessary Ms. Swan, can I entrust with you with finding my brother? Provided that I give you all the information that I have?"

"You can trust me."

Regina nodded and and continued to say.

"I'm afraid my brother kept most of his personal and business affairs to himself, He never spoke of these things around the family. I'm not sure how much help I could be for the details of his days."

Emma leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. She picked up the pen and put it to the paper.

"Let's start with the demands, how were you first contacted about his abduction and what do these people want from you."

Regina straightened herself and began to recall the events of the previous day.

"I was having breakfast in the greenhouse yesterday as I do most mornings, when the maid had brought in the paper. When I picked it up I noticed it felt thick, there was a envelope addressed to me tucked into the fold. I opened it and it said."

She paused a moment slightly choked and opened her pocketbook fetching the envelope. She handed it to Emma and continued.

"Well, you can read for yourself."

Emma opened the envelope and pulled the letter from it. The words were typed and she frowned. So much more could be known and found out through handwriting. She found typed correspondence to be highly impersonal. But as far as an abduction was concerned, she guessed that to be the point. The letter read as such.

"Mrs. Mills-Brookes,

This letter is to inform you that your brother is being held captive and he will not be returned unless the following demands are met,

You will speak to no one about this situation. Should you contact the police, we will have no choice but to end your brothers life.

You will produce the sum of one million dollars cash to be handed over for his return.

You will be contacted in three days time about this exchange.

If you do not adhere to these demands or the instructions in the next letter, your brother will not be returned and his life ended."

Emma leaned back and looked at the ceiling. She thought about what a million dollars even looked like, but inquired further.

"The maid, did you ask her about the envelope?"

"No, I had thought about it, but then I remembered I wasn't to speak to anyone, and if she were involved, then they would know I spoke to someone. I'm sorry if I should have, this has all been terribly confusing and I didn't know what to do. I don't even have access to the accounts. Robert handles all of these things. I couldn't get the money if I tried. My husband has his accounts, but most of that money is tied up in investments, and If I'm to speak to no one about it, then I fear, if I were to follow along with instructions for his exchange, I would show up empty handed and they would..."

Regina stopped herself before she spoke the words out loud. Emma leaned forward and over the letter as she put on her bifocals and said,

"No you were right to keep this quiet. If you questioned her and she were involved she would of lied, and you would have been no further along."

Regina nodded realizing this.

"For what it's worth, I don't think she knew, she simply fetches the paper and the mail every morning. She's a girl barely eighteen, not terribly bright, but she works hard. I don't think she would be involved in such activities but I don't know who to trust anymore Ms. Swan, that's why I came here."

Emma stared at the letter, brow furrowed and making notes.

"What can you tell me about the personal company your brother keeps?"

Regina took a deep breath and frowned slightly.

"Robert? Not much about his social life I regret, I'm not even sure if he had any friends let alone anyone who would want to hurt him. He's a good man, he's no crook. He's a good father, and a just and fair businessman."

Emma took off her glasses and leaned back again.

"It's likely these abductors are neither friend or foe, the amount of money they demanded would be motivation enough outside of personal conflict. However, I have reason to believe these people are close to you, they managed to abduct your brother without anyone noticing this takes information, observation even. But, if you could tell me anything you know, when was the last time you saw him?"

"It was Sunday afternoon, so, two days ago. My nephew's were home from school, Robert and the boys spent most of the afternoon riding and hunting. They returned to the house and the boys said he had left to go to his office when they came to dinner. This isn't unusual, he usually does work late hours, and he often stays at the penthouse in the city."

"Is his wife aware of anything out of the ordinary?"

Regina looked down and smirked slightly.

"Well, no, she passed some years ago. Died giving birth, her and the child. Robert was devastated. I haven't even seen him look at another woman since if that was your next question."

"It might have come up depending on your answer, I apologize for your loss. These questions can be difficult. Believe me, I wish there were easier answers, but they do need to be asked."

Regina nodded and Emma continued.

"Where does he keep his personal files? Financials and correspondence?"

"I suppose in the study at the family estate. My father often spent long hours in there and Robert does the same. He manages all of our family accounts and charities. If there was something specific you were looking for I could possibly try to locate it."

"That would be unwise, as it is, there is a likelihood you're being watched."

Regina looked around worried.

"Oh dear, that had occurred to me, and perhaps I should not have come here."

"Well, to be perfectly honest, you're here now, your family owns the newspaper, and there's a printing office downstairs which I happen to keep the books for. It could be assumed you were simply checking in on the business. That, and if someone is indeed watching you, at some point they may come asking questions here. If they do, they would find out my father is no longer with us and I could simply say that you left upon receiving this news. It's no use to lie about your movements, they will know."

Emma looked to the door and back to her as she said,

"They would know if I was lying about you being here. If someone does come asking, I'll let them know you hit a dead end. However, it's unlikely anyone will, normally these activities are conducted by nameless, faceless men who stay in the shadows and watch. If their true aim is the cash, they wouldn't rock the boat unless they have reason to believe they are being tracked. It makes tracking them difficult, but not impossible. I will however, need access to your brothers study."

"I could arrange for this, I could have my driver come pick you up if you would like to choose a time."

Regina began writing down her address.

"You misunderstand Ms. Mills, no one can know of our arrangement. I will get access to your brothers study, all you need to do is expect me to show up at any point as anyone, and tell no one of this, as the letter demands. I will be showing up in a lot of places in the very near future, all you need to do is just go along with whatever con I happen to be working to get access to what I need. You must maintain your normal schedule, no changes. Nothing out of the ordinary, if in case you are being watched."

"Thank you Ms. Swan, If there is anything else you need, oh, is it Ms.? Or Mrs.? I apologize for assuming."

"It's Ms. and I'll find you. If there is anything you should need."

Emma smiled as Regina stood up.

"I'll walk you out."

Emma said as she showed Regina out. They walked down the steps and Emma couldn't help but watch the way she moved. Everything about her was the pinnacle of grace. Her dress that clung to her curves as it flowed out from underneath her coat. It was a beautiful silk that went perfectly with her scarf. That perfume though, it made her knees weak. The sort of scent that one could easily find themselves swept away in. She opened the door and smiled at Regina seeing her out.

"I'll see you soon."

Regina nodded and walked across the street toward her car as the driver stepped out and opened the door for her. Emma closed the door and scanned the street. She watched to see if anyone followed her car but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She leaned against the door of the print shop smiling. She couldn't believe she was working for Regina Mills. You might as well have told her the president would be writing her personally to ask for her advice. The door to the print shop opened and Emma stumbled backward.

"What the"

She caught herself on the door frame.

"Smells like broad in this hallway, have a lady caller?"

"Very funny Stacy, but if you must know, it was a client. A very rich client."

"So it was the purse that made you walk her out then? Because I got a peek of the back half through the window, I'd follow her to the door too, down the street, back to her place."

She elbowed Emma as she laughed.

"Well, I will have to figure out how to get into her place, but not for the reasons you're thinking. Also, she may or may not own the paper that our beloved print shop is contracted through."

Stacy's face went blank for a moment.

"She wasn't here about that was she?"

"No, personal matter."

"I could image a lot of personal matters with that one."

Emma smiled and made her way up the steps.

"Behave yourself Stacy."

"Only if you go on a date kiddo, even if just to eat real food. You're too young to be an old maid."

"I'm too broke to eat."

"You should go out with one of those flapper girls. They look a little dingy but fun. Huh?"

Stacy called out. Emma smiled and shook her head as she returned to her desk. She looked at a few of those files and decided to put the stack back into the cabinet. She had a real case to work now. Charlie wouldn't even check to see if they had been done. She looked over the letter once more. It didn't say much, and the clues it held said even less. She worried for a moment if taking on this case had been a mistake. Did her pride get in the way of her better judgement? A man's life was at stake. A very important man at that.

Sure, she was good at finding people who didn't want to be found, and digging up dirt on others, but this could be dangerous. Whoever these people were, they expected a big pay day, they abducted a millionaire, they threatened his life, and they would probably succeed in taking it if she couldn't crack this nut. Something told her they wouldn't be too pleased at not getting the cash in any case. They might come after her or Regina. Like it or not, It was her job to fix this rotten situation. She sighed heavily and rubbed her head.

"What have you gotten yourself into Swan?"

She said out loud as she stared at the ceiling. She decided to head down to the market, her stomach growled and she couldn't think on an empty stomach. She put on her coat and changed into her boots. She thought of Regina's shoes. They were exquisite. Not nearly as much as the legs that carried them around, but she wondered what it must feel like to wear such fine fabrics and furs. The cheapest thing in that woman's closet was probably worth more than her entire wardrobe.

Although, Emma beamed slightly. It had a been along time since she had a conversation with a woman who was that gorgeous and she didn't fumble over her words and make a complete ass of herself. She rolled up her pant legs and wrapped her scarf around her head and headed down the street. It was chilly but the cold Chicago wind wasn't bad today. She made it a point to bundle up tight regardless, because there wasn't any money for a doctor should she catch a cold. She learned from her fathers death that a simple cough could turn deadly.

She perused the day old bread section and the cheese in the case. She felt at the change in her pocket and knew she had enough. A few old women fussed about trying to get the best cuts of meat for the cheapest price. She pulled a loaf off the shelf and waited patiently for the women to make their selections. She used this free time to try and think of a way to just walk right into Regina's house, into her brothers study, and make it seem like she belonged there. This one might have her scratching her head. Thankfully, people watching always gave her ideas. She got her usual order of cheese and retrieved a few sodas from the ice box.

As she made her way down the street she looked at the shabby store fronts like she did everyday. The memories of how this neighborhood use to be haunted her. The shops where her school friends and their families made their livings, lay vacant with the bank signs in the windows. The once brightly colored buildings and filled stores now sat empty as the people passed by paying no mind. Some had turned to squatter shacks. At first the families that couldn't afford to pay, then just random folks trying to get out of the cold. A few had burned down, but a few had remained. Those that owned their buildings had shifted the business's to multiple goods and services. Everything seemed to be getting smaller and condensed. The few shops that remained had resorted to traveling out to the smaller towns to sell off their goods for whatever they could get. That's how some never came back never came back.

Emma past Feinsteins embroidery and saw Hannah hanging fabrics in the the window. She waved at her and suddenly had an idea. She crossed the street and headed into her shop. She and Hannah had grown up together in the neighborhood. Emma gave her a hug and asked about her mother. They seemed to be holding up well. Times had been tough on everyone though, and it was good to see a familiar face. She made her visit prompt.

She explained that she had tried to get Charlie on the idea of getting some new drapes for the office. The ones they had were old and practically food for the moths. She went on to say that she could never get him to come into the shop but that if Hannah had some samples she would try to convince him to spruce up the place a little. Maybe make them both a little extra green for the efforts. Hannah obliged and asked how she had been doing. She went on to say that the men smoking in the office's was terrible for fabrics, but great for business. Emma thanked her and made her way back to the office.

She sat back down at her desk and cut up the bread and cheese. She kept a small bottle of garlic oil in her desk to dip bread in. Charlie would be rousting soon so she reviewed the letter once more and took down a few notes. She tucked away the case notes and grabbed a few old files. It was important to keep up appearances. She had gotten through half of one when Charlie woke up. He groaned for several minutes and blinked painfully at the sun.

"I've got some bread and cheese, there's fresh coffee made too."

Charlie stood to his feet and walked over to the coffee rubbing his eyes. He poured a cup and went over to the window as he usually did.

"Before I forget, Margie wanted me to tell you that you're invited to Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner, you know how she worries, thinks you don't eat enough. I try to tell her you keep that market in the bread business and at least a few dairy farms, but you know how she gets with the talk of vegetables and all."

Emma laughed a little.

"Count me in, I wouldn't miss Margie's pie for the world, even if it does mean eating something green."

"Attagirl."

Charlie gulped down the rest of his coffee and grabbed his hat and coat.

"Well, no time for bread today kiddo, gotta hit up the cigar clubs and ear in on the latest news, try not to work too hard. By the way, there's a fella down at Roy's that asked about you. He's a good kid, just became a manager at his accounting firm, wanted me to give you his card. He thinks you're a swell girl and would like to take you out. I told him I'd make him sound good, talk him up a bit. Not the ladies man type, real respectable, comes from a good family too."

Charlie retrieved the card from his jacket and left it on her desk. Emma smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"I will consider his offer."

Charlie smiled and made his way out the door, he peeked back in and said,

"He's right you know, you are a very nice girl, and, he's tall and still has all his hair."

Charlie lifted his hat snickering revealing his bald head as he smiled and closed the door.

Emma leaned back in her chair and picked at a few pieces of bread. She stared at the fabric samples she had picked up from Hannah. It wasn't a great plan, but it just might work.

At the Mills estate, Regina sat in her parlor and waited for her afternoon tea to be served. She looked out the window over the snow covered feilds. The horse tracks were still visible from where Robert and the boys had gone riding. She looked down to the paper and read through a few lines trying to distract her thoughts. Emma was an enigma to her. She seemed sharp as a tack though, and maybe her methods were a little unorthodox, but something in her confidence gave Regina hope.

She had considered calling the police, but a case like this would have Chicago brass tearing apart every property their family owned. If these people were indeed close to her family, they would know almost immediately and they would follow through with their threats and simply disappear. Regina thought of her nephews. Growing up without their mother had been hard enough, she would do everything she could to make sure their father was returned safely.

The stress of the day wore on her and she had read the paper at least three times. She considered catching up on some correspondence, but it was difficult to fathom what to say with her thoughts so scattered. She wondered what Emma was doing right now. Perhaps she was still searching for clues in the letter, maybe she had a few of those criminals types in her pocket she could get information from. It made her nervous to think of a young woman involved with such back alley exchanges. She seemed street wise though, tough, and a little rugged even. Regina wondered why such a pretty young woman would want to work in such a profession when she could very easily find herself a good man who was well off.

The world was changing though, times were hard, and women were finding more and more reasons to get out of the house and into the workforce. She recalled going to the factories and mills with her father as a child, they were packed with dirty men toiling away over large equipment. Most of them were empty now. The war had claimed a good deal of them overseas and the demand for steel and their various other investments had dropped. The men who returned and young ones seeking work, were turned away when forced to close so many of their doors.

Robert had done his best to maintain this. Regina had admired his dedication to them. He tried desperately to reopen the mills, even succeeded on a few, but it wasn't the same. So many were still out of work and suffering. Robert had even gone to Washington to plead with the government on relief for them. He was often met with closed doors himself. She racked her brain trying to think of all these people, perhaps somewhere he had insulted someone, perhaps the lack of work made some unemployed desperate and they had taken him for ransom.

These thoughts took much from her. She wanted to go into his study and turn the place over. Maybe there was something in there that would lead to information about his captors, but what? She didn't really expect to walk in there, open a drawer and conveniently find a note with a name and address on it. She took a deep breath and sighed over her tea. It was best to wait for Ms. Swan she thought, she was obviously seasoned in this sort of work and she would know what to look for.

The somber overcast day slowly turned to night and Regina had made no progress on keeping her mind off that letter. She stood at the window staring out over the quiet landscape and the faint lights of the city in the distance. She worried for Robert. He was out there somewhere. He was alone and probably being treated terribly. He was never very good at fighting. He often came home from boarding school covered in welts and bruises. He was always a sensitive boy, and a gentle man. She found herself angry at the thought of anyone hurting him. The door to her parlor opened and she turned to find her husband stumbling in, angry and rambling about something. His face was bruised and his hands were cut. He had been fighting again.

"There is my beautiful wife, have a good day did we? I see you didn't have dinner prepared, Have you fired the cook? Or did it just slip your simple mind?"

He staggered over to the liquor cabinet and flung the door open. He spilled a good bit of bourbon pouring some into a glass and gulped some from the bottle before slamming it down. Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. She picked up her tea and sipped lightly.

"I wasn't aware you would be home, you keep such a complicated schedule darling. I hadn't received word of your desire for an evening meal."

"Well, a wife should anticipate her husbands needs and follow through. I spoke to your driver, he said you had time to go out this afternoon, shopping? Maybe an early picture show? No time to be a good wife when you're too busy being frivolous I suppose."

Regina sat her tea down and attempted to walk out of the room as she spoke bitterly.

"I'll see if the cook will prepare you something."

He grabbed her arm tightly and pushed her against the wall. He reeked of booze and cheap perfume. Probably from one of his tramps. He pushed himself against her and she tightened up and turned away from his face. This made him angrier. He laughed menacingly as she struggled under his advances. He dropped his glass as she did this. It fell to the floor and shattered.

"See what you made me do? Stupid woman!"

"Edmund, please."

She said cringing as he raised his hand to strike her like many a time before, but the maid had been alerted to the sound of broken glass and was standing in the doorway. He looked over at her and released his grip on Regina. The girl stood there frozen unable to move.

"Get out of my sight, I can't stand to look at you."

He staggered back over to the cabinet as he shouted for the maid to clean up the mess. He grabbed the bottle of bourbon and slumped onto the couch. Regina walked swiftly out of the parlor and grabbed the maids hand leading her out. She pulled the girl aside and whispered to her.

"Don't go back in there until after he's fallen asleep, and be very quiet when you do."

The girl nodded. Regina turned to walk up the stairs when the girl spoke in her small squeaky voice.

"Do you need anything madame? A cool cloth for your wrist maybe?"

Regina glanced down at her arm that ached badly as it was beginning to swell.

"Oh, no thank you dear, I'll be alright."

Regina feigned a smile and headed up the steps to her bedroom. She locked the door behind her and laid down on her bed. She quietly wept into her pillow until she fell asleep.

Emma rummaged through her closet mumbling to herself as she did. Those shoes were there somewhere, and she was going to find them. She eventually came across them in a box and sat them next to the dress she had laid out for the following day. She laid down on her bed and pulled the letter from her pocket. She stared up at it reading it over and over again. She often brought work home with her.

It wasn't too difficult, her small closet abode was a makeshift apartment right next to the office at the back of the building. She snickered when she thought of people who had windows. A little light would have been nice, but the lamp did just fine. She ate the rest of the stale bread as she went over the letter one last time. She finally gave up and laid it on her nightstand. She turned off the lamp and closed her eyes. Tomorrow would be a big day.

Regina awoke the next morning with her arm throbbing in pain. It was swollen badly and it hurt to move. It wouldn't have been the first time he broke a bone. Last time it was a few ribs. It hadn't been like this at first. The crash changed him. He started drinking heavily when his company began hemorrhaging money. Her father had bailed out the majority of his debts but by then the drinking had gotten worse. Now it seemed that was all he did. Drink and fool around with floozies.

She got up and ran a hot bath as she did most mornings. They always helped her relax. She climbed into the tub and rested her arm against the cool porcelain. It felt good. Perhaps she would have to put some ice on it. She let the events of the night before play over in her mind. It was the last thing she needed on top of Robert being abducted. She wished she had a husband she could confide in. She let herself have a good cry and get it out of her system. She wasn't sure if she would be able to get through the day without doing so. Better now than in front of the staff.

Emma leaned over her desk and wrote out a note for Charlie.

(Had to run a few errands and pick up some more ink for the type writer. Be back shortly. -Emma.)

She left the note on his desk and grabbed the fabric samples. She straightened her wig and buttoned her coat slipping her bifocals into the pocket. She walked down the hallway to the back stairwell. She climbed into the Studebaker and struggled to get it started. It finally turned over and she pulled out of the alleyway and drove toward the edge of the city. She pulled up to the gate outside of Mills manor. She looked down at address that Regina had written down. Even her hand writing was beautiful.

"One zero eight Mills drive. Okay Swan, just play it smooth, get in, get out, and don't mess this up."

She drove up the long driveway and parked near the front. She checked her brown curly wig in the mirror and grabbed the large leather bag from the backseat. She placed the fabrics in there slightly dangling out of the sides. She stepped out the car wrapping her scarf around her head as she walked to the front door. She pulled the bifocals from her pocket and put them on as she took a deep breath and rang the bell. A few moments later the door opened and the young maid that Regina had described stood in front of her. Emma mustered up her best impression of Hannah's mother and spoke with a wide smile.

"Hello there dear, Hannah Feinstein, Feinstein's Embroidery, I'm here to see Mrs. Mills-Brookes for our appointment. The girl looked confused but let her in.

She asked her to wait a moment in the foyer while she went to fetch her mistress. Emma spoke again.

"Oh, and deary, does she prefer Ms. Mills or Mrs. Brookes? Such an important client, I don't want to make a bad impression."

She said smiling widely and then looking over her glasses seriously. She was pulling off Hannah's mother pretty well.

"She usually prefers Ms. Mills."

The girl said as she nodded which Emma returned with a wide grin ear to ear. Emma stood looking around the entryway. It was possibly the nicest house she had ever been in. Everything was so clean and shiny and the place glowed with antiques and rich mahogany walls with white marble floors. It smelled like fresh flowers with a hint of lavender oil.

Regina was sitting near the window in her bedroom staring at the landscape again when the maid came in and announced that a Ms. Feinstein was here to see her. Regina looked at her confused for a moment and then remember what Emma had said. She straightened her face and made it seem that she had simply forgotten. She told the maid she would be right down. She stood up and checked her face and hair in the vanity quickly and made her way downstairs. Emma looked around noticing the staff and trying to make mental notes on each of them. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They buzzed around attending to their duties and paid her no mind. The maid came back down the steps and Regina shortly after.

She hardly recognized Emma. If she hadn't warned her about being anyone and if not for looking over her bifocals with those piercing blue eyes, Regina may not have caught on. She approached with a smile and a feeling of great relief to see her. Even though she looked completely different.

"Ms. Mills, I'm Hannah Feinstein from Feinstein's Embroidery, I'm so pleased to have the opportunity to meet with you."

Emma said as she put out her hand. Regina shook it and held back the cringe she felt at the pain that ran through her arm. Emma had a firm hand shake. Appearances were everything she thought as she responded.

"Well you came highly recommended."

"As you can see I've brought some samples for the drapes, so much easier to replace than clean. Oi vey, the men with their smoking and the cigars, the yellow stains never come out, terrible for fabrics, just terrible, but great for business."

Emma said talking mostly with her hands and a wide smile. Regina gave her a look as though she were holding back a laugh.

"Well, allow me to show you to the study."

Regina led the way and asked to have some tea brought to the study. Emma was having a hard time seeing straight with the bifocals on, So she followed the blur that looked like Regina.

"You have an absolutely lovely home Ms. Mills."

"Thank you Ms. Feinstein."

They entered the study and Regina closed the door behind them. Emma hurried to the window and dropped the bag. She pulled a few of the samples from her bag and pushed the drapes open letting in the light. She pinned the samples to the drapes and hurried over to the desk.

"We don't have much time until the maid comes with the tea. Crack the door and keep an eye out for her."

Emma said as she retrieved a tool kit and began working on the drawer lock.

"If she or any of your staff is involved we need to make this little appointment look legitimate. They might question her about anyone who has been here, so make it look good."

Regina let out a little laugh as Emma got the lock open and pulled the stack of files from the drawer. She hurried over to her bag and covered them with a fabric.

"What's so funny?"

She said looking up through the thick lenses.

"Nothing, it's just, yesterday you were a young, attractive, secretary and today you're practically a middle age Jewish woman peddling fabrics."

Emma smiled slightly at Regina calling her attractive.

"Well, it's not my best disguise but it worked, and if anyone looks into it, they will find Feinstein's Embroidery on the south side, and Hannah Feinstein is a real person. A very sweet person who loaned me these samples. I needed a real cover, I can't let anything happen to you."

Regina smiled at her slightly touched that she was concerned for her safety. She looked down to the bag.

"Do you think there's something in there that will help?"

"No idea, it's a shot in the dark, but it will give me the low down about his financials and anyone he may have been involved with. Does anyone else have a key to this desk? "

"Not that I'm aware, Robert is very protective of these things."

Emma hurried back to the desk and opened the other drawers, she found one that had letters and she quickly piled them into the bag.

"She's coming."

Regina whispered. Emma waved her hand for her to come over to the window. The maid came in with the tea tray and placed it on the coffee table. Emma wasted no time getting back into character. She ran her fingers over the fabric and shifted it slightly.

"This is one of our finer selections, I just love the way the light comes through it, it's subtle without being too flashy."

Regina followed along.

"Oh yes, I do like the texture as well, would you care for some tea Ms. Feinstein?"

"That would be lovely."

Regina approached the tea as Emma retrieved a measuring tape from her pocket and stretched it over the windows. Regina dismissed the girl a she left and closed the door behind her. Emma shoved the tape into her pocket and walked over to the couch. She sat down and asked Regina as she poured them both a tea. Emma watched as she did.

"How have you been holding up?"

"Not very well I'm afraid, my nerves are terrible, I can't stop thinking about Robert being out there alone, and I've been staring out the window as though he will return on horseback from the last my memory recalls."

"What happened to your arm?"

Regina looked at her and moved her left arm.

"Nothing, its fine."

Emma looked over her glasses and directly into her eyes as she sipped her tea.

"The other arm."

"I'm fine, I assure you."

Emma stood up and set her tea down. She took Regina's hand and lifted her arm. Her face tightened as she did. Emma gently pushed her sleeve up revealing her bruised and swollen arm. It pained Emma to look at it. Regina recoiled slowly and stammered slightly when she spoke.

"It's nothing, I stumbled into the cupboard door, I'm very clumsy and I haven"t been paying attention to things as I should."

"Yeah? How big were the meat hooks on this cupboard door?"

Emma searched her eyes and Regina looked down at the floor. She was fighting the urge to cry. Emma tried her best to comfort her and not let her own emotions effect her judgment or say something stupid.

"You need a doctor."

"I know, but how did you know?"

"Well, Ms. Mills, your hand was swollen when you shook mine, and finishing school didn't teach you to pour with your left hand."

Regina smirked. She was good, maybe too good.

"We need a place to meet up tonight and talk once I've gone over these."

"The penthouse, I can say I'm going to the theater and staying in the city, no-one will be there, only Robert and I know about it. He told me to go there in case."

Regina stopped and looked down again. Emma searched her face and asked,

"In case what?"

She took a deep breath and spoke again.

"In case Edmund had become violent with me again."

Emma struggled to hold back her thoughts about it. This wasn't the time to deal with it. There would be, she promised herself. She had enough unsavory contacts that owed her a favor, and a few that would enjoy busting some rich chops.

"I'll need the address for your penthouse, we can meet there around nine?"

"Yes, I'll write it down."

They walked to the desk and Regina retrieved a pen and paper. She attempted to grip the pen but it slipped and she cringed as it did. Emma reached over and held her hand softly and wrote for her instead. She took off her glasses as Regina dictated the address for her. She continued to hold her hand and Regina noticed how gentle her touch was. It had been a long time since anyone had touched her in an attempt to comfort her.

"In the mean time, call the doctor, have this arm looked at."

Emma realized how close she was to her. Regina nudged her hand into Emma's. She turned her head and Regina stared into her eyes. Emma noticed her perfume again. It was intoxicating. Regina slightly bit her lip and lingered a moment. Emma backed away fearing she was getting a mixed signal. She spoke nervously and looked down at the note.

"So, nine o'clock, I have the address, and hopefully I can find something in these files."

She smiled trying not to make eye contact. Regina cleared her throat and said,

"Yes, that will be fine, and I will call the doctor this afternoon, perhaps he will be able to stop by."

"Good, I hope he can help."

Emma said firmly as she walked over to the bag and lifted it onto her shoulder. She unpinned the fabric from the curtains and draped it over the bag. Regina placed a piece of paper into the typewriter and typed an order for curtains. She handed the paper to Emma and smiled.

"Well, Ms. Feinstein, I think I will retain your services."

Emma smiled as she placed her glasses back on and they made their way out of the study. The staff continued to buzz about as they walked down the long hall to the door. The maid waited to open the door for her as Emma and Regina said their goodbyes.

"Ms. Mills, you have impeccable taste, and thank you so much for choosing Feinstein's, I'll be in touch once your order is ready."

"Thank you for your time Ms. Feinstein, I look forward to the finished product."

"Have a lovely day dear."

Emma smiled and waved as she quickly made her way to her car. She threw the bag on the seat and for once the Studebaker fired right up. She drove away from Mills manor. Everything went smoothly but, she couldn't help but think about that look that Regina gave her. Maybe it had just been a long time, maybe it was that perfume, but she felt something in that moment. She sensed that Regina did too. It was difficult to tell though. Regina Mills was a reserved woman, also married. She was vulnerable right now.

Emma didn't want to take advantage of that. Even though her husband was an abusive jerk, she was still someones wife. Emma had no stock in disrupting peoples lives unless it made her a quick dime. This wasn't suppose to be personal, but she wanted to find this guy and knock him around a little. Teach him a thing or two about what it really means to get handsy with a woman. Her fathers temper seemed to be coming out in this situation. She had to remember to keep her head in the case. The idiot would get his soon enough. She would make sure of it. Until then, she was about to get very familiar with Robert Mills.

She pulled into the back alley behind the office. Lugging the bag up the steps wouldn't be easy in these shoes. She walked into the office to find it empty. Charlie had already gone for the day. She took off her wig and slumped into her chair. She pulled out the stack of files and the letters and decided to start with the files. The financials might shed a little more light than the personal correspondence. His accounts were extensive and meticulous. She would have to remember to get a few pointers on savings and accounting from him once this whole thing was said and done. Half way through the files, she still hadn't found anything out of the ordinary, even his personal expenses were booked and saved. Everything from hats, to a shave, right down to cigars and business meals.

"Mr. Mills, I'd hate to be the tax man that has it out for you."

She said out loud as she leaned back in her chair. There were only a few more files to get through but she was getting hungry. She decided to take a walk to the market and return the fabrics. She would simply apologize to Hannah and explain that Charlie didn't want to over extend the budget but that they may be able to afford them once a few cases were settled. She looked over at the drapes and decided that if the Mills case went well, it might indeed be time for some sprucing up.

She changed into her more comfortable wear since the day was much colder than yesterday. She always was conscious of not being able to afford a doctor. She thought of Regina, and if she had indeed contacted the doctor as she said she would. She worried for her and seemingly every thought she had led right back to her when it should it have been on Robert. She stacked everything under her desk and for the first time in years, locked the door behind her. A millionaire's personal accounts were too valuable of information to leave out in the open and not secure.

She made her trip to the market short and Hannah seemed not to mind too much that she wouldn't be able to get the drapes just yet. When she turned the corner of her block she saw a man leaving the building. She kept walking toward him. He stopped and lit a pipe as he lingered on the stoop. She was several steps away yet as he walked across the street through the snowdrift and climbed into a car. Emma crossed the street and kept walking. The smoke from his pipe smelled vanilla. She eyed the license plate and memorized it as she kept walking toward the end of the block.

The car pulled out shortly after she walked past. Emma sharply looked at the driver as he did. Dark hair, and a scar on his chin. His over coat and gloves were leather, expensive she thought. She also saw a a glimmer of metal tucked near his arm. He was packing heat. He didn't look like any cop. Most of them knew about her fathers passing. Charlie's connections knew better than to show up to the office. They kept their business away from the obvious. She crossed the street and decided to take the back door through the alley. She scanned the street to make sure no one was watching the door. She didn't see anyone but she wasn't going to take the chance.

She made her way through the back and approached the office door cautiously. She gently grabbed the knob. It was unlocked. She looked in and saw no one. She closed the door and locked it then walked over to her desk. Everything was still underneath it. She opened the top drawer and retrieved her fathers forty five. She always kept it loaded. She looked over to his desk and her heart sank. Someone had moved his chair. She had stared at that chair every single day month after month, and someone had moved it.

She stood up and walked over to his desk. One of the drawers had been opened and it hadn't been closed all the way. She went to the window and scanned the street. People walked by and cars drove by. Nothing looked suspicious. Had the driver been waiting for her to leave? He didn't recognize her approaching him, he didn't even pay attention to her. Had he intended on coming in and having a word without witness's? It was clear he wasn't interested in her work station, and locking the door behind him said he didn't want anyone to know he had been there. Nothing had been touched on her desk. She knew in her gut this was about Regina. Someone had seen her walk into this building. Was that the man that took her brother?

She jotted down the license plate number and went down the back stairs and through the kitchen of the print shop. Stacy was wiping down the tables as she went in to use the phone.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey Stacy, how's business?"

"All aces, hey, I think you missed a client, suit just came by, I heard you go out, heard him go up, not sure why he didn't stick around."

"What on earth would I do without your sloothing expertise?"

"Board up the doors and turn tail to the suburbs."

Emma laughed a little. Stacy always had a way of calming her nerves. She picked up the phone receiver and dialed the operator. She asked for the records office in police administration and held the line. When the voice came on the other end she turned toward the wall and spoke softly.

"Hey, Mary, It's Emma, I need you to find me the name and address for a license plate. I can swing by around seven."

She held the line and smiled at Stacy as she grabbed a shot glass and sat it down on the counter. She gave Mary the license number and hung up the receiver. She walked over to the counter as Stacy poured her a drink.

"How did you know?"

"I make my living on rough days."

Emma drank the shot and shuttered slightly.

"Jeeze Stace, where do you get this stuff?"

"This mule? I cook it up in the back. Much cheaper."

"That explains the smell."

Stacy chuckled and poured her another. Emma looked around, it was too early for customers to be in yet. She slugged it down and asked,

"You still got that twelve behind the bar?"

"Sure do."

"Good."

Emma said as she sat down and took a deep breath.

"Somethin' gummin' the works?"

Stacy said as she wiped the glass clean.

"Nothing I can think of."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with that doll would it?"

"Client, and no, maybe, I don't know, she's, well, it's complicated."

Stacy raised her brow and nodded. She lifted the bottle and poured her another shot. Emma pushed the glass forward. Stacy pushed it back. Emma frowned at her and took the shot. She coughed a little as she spoke.

"This case is high profile, I don't think that suit came by for a friendly chew."

"Well, I'll keep shutters on the joint, this client, the one that may, or may not, be Regina Mills."

Emma looked up at her surprised.

"You too?"

"I read the papers. Listen, don't be gettin' dizzy over this dame. She ain't no moll, she's high profile alright, and married. Don't get me wrong, she's the sweetest pair of gams I've seen outside of the talkies, but she's always got blinkers on her kiddo."

"I got about half of that, and she's just a client."

Stacy nodded with her brow raised again.

"You tell yourself that, and I'll keep this little drum under the beezer for the both of our sakes."

"You're a better woman than me."

Emma coughed and turned the glass upside down and stood to her feet.

"I gotta go read, and eat some food."

"You do that skinny, in the mean time, remember what I said."

"I will, some of it anyways. I'll be out late tonight, so, don't wait up."

"I never do."

Emma went back upstairs to the office. She decided to take the files to her room since some people didn't understand locked doors. She grabbed the forty five as well. She looked up to the picture of her father as she held the piece in her hand.

"Tell the big guy, I'd like to keep my head on this one huh pops?"

Regina thumbed through the newspaper and saw the theater listings. She would have to make time to actually go at some point. Things had been so scattered lately. She kept hopeful in regards to Robert's safe return. Emma had been very understanding through all of this. Regina smiled when she thought of her trying to hold back the remarks she clearly wanted to make about Edmund. It had been a long time someone was protective of her. She supposed this was just something in her nature. In her line of work, one would have to be in order to make any sort of living.

There was something in that look though, and the feel of her hand brushing against hers. She knew that some women had done that sort of thing. Curious school girls certainly had their moments. The modern women sometimes did to entertain their men. Even the cabarets had become very casual in recent years. She wondered if Emma had ever done anything like that. She didn't meet too many women like her. She certainly was young and attractive enough to have just about any man she wanted.

She thought of seeing her again that evening, hopefully she had found something in Robert's files, or his letters. She tried desperately not to worry, Emma had proven herself capable thus far and she was bound to discover something. Growing up in the shadow of their family business had made her all too familiar with the press. If they could find information anywhere, Emma could certainly piece together something having all the information in hand. She shuttered to think how she would go on if something were to happen to Robert.

She sat the paper down and looked out at the field again. A light layer of snow began to cover the horse tracks. She searched for new ones knowing full well they were not there. She wished she could help Emma with his files, but she had to maintain her routine as though nothing were out of the ordinary. It was maddening. Sitting there waiting hour after hour. She decided to go upstairs and dress for the theater, even though she wouldn't be attending this evening, she still had to make it appear that she was. At the very least, she had thought of something to keep her mind busy.

Emma stretched her legs out across her bed, and several files slid onto her lap as she had buried herself in them. So far, nothing. She was beginning to think this was a well organized desperate effort to bleed some money out of a millionaire and less like a personal vendetta. Still, the records would at least shine a light somewhere. She began to think that maybe she had grabbed a cooked set of books when she came across something.

There was a company expense account that Robert had been depositing large sums into that was yielding no return. There was no deposit record except his own checks. He didn't own the company and their current balance was also zero. It didn't make any sense. She had seen plenty of laundering in the business. The deposits went through and the withdrawal was dated for the very next day. It looked suspicious. There's no way a tax man would miss that. She knew Robert was a smarter man than that. Even if this was a legitimate investment, he was betting on a trick pony and the dates went back for years. Spending half a day already waist deep in his financials made her well aware of his frugality. She jotted down the address listed for the company.

She packed up the files and started on his letters. There wasn't much. Robert kept his personal correspondence close, there were a few letters from his aunt who lived in Vermont, addressed to him and Regina, a few from a friend in Paris who appeared to be an old school chum. The descriptions of the women of France were very enlightening and each ended in some sort of fight song for the bulldogs. Robert was a Yale graduate, she had seen his diploma in the study. There were several invitations to various charity events, all dated on the back with his handwriting of "rsvp".

She rarely saw men take these efforts. She recalled what Regina had said about his wife. She felt bad for him but had to remember to keep her head clear. There were letters from his sons from school, addressed from his eldest, and carried a letter from each. Their handwriting was very similar to their fathers. They appeared to be bright young men, athletic, and each asked about their aunt Regina. They both seemed to be very fond of her. She remembered what Regina had said about hunting with their father that past Sunday. It was a stretch, but maybe the boys knew something. Maybe their father had said something, but speaking to them would be like a breaking into a bank. She would have to save that for a later thought.

She pushed through the last of his letters and came across a card. The envelope was blank shy for a broken wax seal on the back, and the card inside a crimson red with a black rose. The handwriting on the back was Regina's. She was sure of it. Her letters sprawled across the paper with genuine humility,

"Finally, from so little sleeping and so much reading, his brain dried up and he went completely out of his mind."

Emma found it slightly amusing. She cared for him as a sister would. This was good though, She had a few angles to work, the trick pony, trying to figure out how to speak to Robert's sons, and of course, the plate numbers for the Joe who helped himself to a tour of the facilities today. She rubbed her head and looked over at the clock, it was almost six.

Regina powdered her nose delicately and straightened her earrings. These had belong to her grandmother. They weren't even real diamonds and yet they were always her favorite. She had gotten so many compliments on them. They were a simple stone, but the chain and length complimented her neck and jaw line perfectly. She pinned back her hair on the right side and let her long curls drape over her left shoulder. She slipped on her favorite red dress and and furs.

Her car arrived a few minutes late so she had time to give the staff instructions. She asked her maid to have a dinner prepared and to let Edmund know that she was going to the theater tonight and would return shortly after eleven thirty. Chances were, he would be unconscious with a bottle sharply at nine. There was a good chance she would be out later than that. She got into her car and headed downtown.

She arrived at the penthouse at eight fifteen. She left a message for the desk to have the restaurant deliver dinner for two promptly by nine thirty. When she walked off the elevator and through the door she had a terrible feeling, it was Robert. She couldn't explain it, but something was wrong. She turned the lights on and sat her pocketbook on the counter.

Nothing looked out of the ordinary, she wasn't sure the last time he had stayed there. He had always been very tidy. She walked to the window and watched as the snow fell on the city streets. She was glad she wasn't staying at the hotel. Robert had been right about the penthouse. So much more private than the hotels and better service to the tenants. She might have been tempted otherwise if this were any other night, but he was out there somewhere. The last she wanted to do was to be around people asking about him.

Emma was disappointed to find out that the plate number she had asked for had yet to be registered. She climbed into her car and drove swiftly across town. The traffic was awful, the snow began to fall heavier, and it seemed to make everyone slower than usual. She figured it might as well have happened now when she were already frustrated over a dead lead. She arrived at the address for the penthouse and she parked her car. She grabbed the bag of files and slung it over shoulder.

She walked around the side of the building and through a service entrance. It wasn't that difficult, someone had left the door wedged and she turned corners as staff passed through the hallways. She made her way to elevator and to the penthouse floor unseen. When the doors opened she was standing in an entrance way with a marble floor and two large doors that had the Mills family crest carved into each. She approached the door slowly not knowing what to expect. She knocked three times and took a deep breath.

Moments later Regina answered the door. Emma felt her heart sink to her feet when she saw her. She was absolutely stunning. She felt her nerves collapse when she smiled at her.

"Whoa."

Emma said as her eyes got wider.

"What a dress."

She followed up with a wide nervous grin.

"Well, it is one of my favorites."

Regina smiled bashfully.

"I can see why."

Emma sat her bag on the counter. She tried desperately not to look at her. It wasn't appropriate to stare. She removed the files from the bag and placed them on the counter.

"I've got some good news, I found something. It's not much to go on, but it's worth a look."

Regina sighed in relief. Emma had the files flagged where she observed the questionable account. She laid them out according to dates and showed them to Regina.

"There's a funny account here, someone has been bleeding money out of your brother, I can't figure out if it's a fraudulent investment, or extortion, or what, but there is something strange about this. There's no way he didn't know about it."

Regina looked worried and she turned and walked over to the window. She stared down at the people on the street. Emma noticed how nervous she seemed at the implications of this.

"Did you know about this?"

Regina looked up at her and back to the street.

"It's Edmund's company."

Emma looked down at the files and thought of Regina's arm. This guy was starting to look even better for that punch in the mouth she owed him.

"Do you think he would do this?"

Regina sat down on the couch and sighed deeply.

"He's capable of hurting people yes, but why would he take what Robert already gives him?"

"Maybe he gave him a pink slip."

"A what?"

Emma walked over and sat down next to her.

"Maybe Robert threatened to cut him off, especially, if."

Emma motioned to Regina's arm.

"It might have made him angry."

"Anger is what Edmund does, and drink, and gamble, and run around with harlots. Robert knew this, it's just easier to pay for the family debts than to find out later and be embarrassed by the press when the tax men find them out. It's bad for investors to see these things."

Regina said frustrated.

"Well, I have nothing that ties him to the abduction. Do you know where he was Sunday night?"

"No idea."

Regina choked back her emotions, but Emma could tell that she was angry and worried.

"Well, It may be someone he was involved with, someone he owed money to, that knew where his folding cash was coming from? There's a chance he might not even know about it, They don't appear to get along, and the monthly deposit is still a week away. There was a man that came by the office. We didn't speak, six foot tall, dark hair, scar of the right side of his chin, maybe someone you or Edmund knows?"

Regina shook her head with tears in her eyes. She grabbed her handkerchief and wiped them away.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. It's just not very likely that Edmund orchestrated this whole thing. He's drunk most of the time and can barely stand."

"I see. Is there anyway I could speak to your nephews? They were the last to see their father. He might have said something to them. Maybe they saw them together at some point."

"Yes, they will be home for the holiday week, they will be arriving tomorrow afternoon actually.

"Thank you Regina."

Emma said with sincerity. Regina looked at her and Emma felt her eyes pierce through her once again as she continued.

"I know how hard this has been on you."

"Thank you Emma, I wouldn't have been able to hold this all together without you."

Emma nearly cringed at the sound of her name coming from her lips.

"I'm sorry but if these records implicate your husband, he'll go to jail."

Regina scoffed slightly and shook her head.

"There's about a thousand reasons why he should anyways. It never seems to be a problem for them to slip through the legal cracks, it's the court of public opinion that always gets us. The press gets hold of the story and the investors back out."

Emma folded her hands together as she spoke softly.

"Unfortunately, it seems that would be inevitable. If we do locate Robert, it would be best to inform the police of his location, we wouldn't know what we were walking into."

"No, we can't. Robert would lose everything. If the press or the police got wind of this, it would ruin our family, the business, and his life. He would look weak."

Regina stood and walked to the window pacing.

"I can hire some men right? Some criminal types, like hired guns?"

"Well, sure, if you wanted to have a whole new set of problems. Those criminal types often turn there guns in any direction that pays. Besides, that's what you have me for, I have no problem sneaking in the backdoor and taking down a few goons, I just wanted to hear it from you, you being the client, have your right to discretion, but its dangerous, he could get hurt."

Regina looked over at her worried.

"You could get hurt, I couldn't imagine sending you into some lions den like that."

Emma grinned.

"It wouldn't be my first poker party, but we need to locate where Edmund could be keeping him."

"His family owned several warehouses near the rail yards, A few leased properties downtown, and his parents lake home upstate. I'm not even sure what he owns anymore. He lost a car when he bet on a horse race last week, so for all I know, those properties could be lost the same."

"He didn't discuss any plans with you regarding them?"

Regina laughed a little.

"No, Edmund is quite conversational when it comes to promising young harlots a life of riches to get into their beds. When he speaks to me, it's usually to inform that I'm not meeting my obligations as a wife to him."

Emma balled her fist and felt her jaw tighten significantly.

"Well, I'll could tail him tomorrow, or check out his warehouses. If he is involved, chances are he would keep Robert close."

Regina paced by the window still. She leaned against the glass and felt the cold seep into her.

"I just can't shake this feeling Emma."

There it was again, her name. Emma looked up at her and watched as her eyes followed the street.

"What feeling?"

"That something awful has happened, or will happen, or is happening now."

Emma stood to her feet and walked over to the window. She placed a hand on Regina's shoulder and comforted her.

"We will find him, and whoever is behind this will pay dearly."

Regina turned to her and smiled, she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her close. Emma felt every nerve in her body in this instant. She was actually embracing her. Emma put her arms around Regina's waist gently and felt her hips press against her. Emma could understand that she was hurting so she just held her there for a moment. She smelled incredible. Her hair felt like silk against her cheek and her body was warm and tight. Emma felt her heart sink in these breathless moments. Regina held her like she meant it, and Emma let her, as long as she needed to. When she pulled back slightly she let her hand glide over her neck as she lingered inches from her lips. Regina slid her hand up and caressed Emma's cheek as she stared into her eyes. Emma leaned into her palm and closed her eyes.

Regina sensed her painful expression. This was hard for her. She was far more subtle than any man would be toward her, but if she only knew how she had thought of her. Regina had dreamed of such a gentle touch. How her heart had raced the moment she first laid eyes on her and every moment since. She felt Emma react nervously every time she touched her. As though she were fighting back something, but there she was, pressing her tightened jaw into her palm and breathing sharply. There was a knock at the door. Emma looked at the door and then back to her.

"Who knows we're here?"

Regina shook her head and smiled.

"I ordered dinner, I wasn't sure if you had time for a decent meal today, so I had the restaurant deliver."

"They do that?"

"Only if you own the place."

Regina smirked and walked to the door. She let the waiter in who prepared a table for them. Emma stood by the window scanning the street. It was another close call with Regina, saved by terrible timing indeed she thought. She tried to remind herself to not be nervous and just work the case. Eventually, she would never have to be in the same room with her again. Emma looked over at her as she handed the boy a tip.

The way she smiled and moved and generally just existed hurt her sensibilities deeply. Emma knew that she could never have a woman like Regina Mills. Even if she wanted. All she had to do was convince herself she didn't. She turned her gaze from Regina and back to the streets below. The snow had begun to fall increasingly heavier in the past hour. Emma watched as cars slid sideways slightly and the people struggling as they hiked through the overgrowing snowdrifts. It would be difficult getting home tonight.

"Are you hungry?"

Emma turned from the window and smiled. She nodded nervously and said,

"Yeah, I could eat."

They sat down and Regina sipped her wine glass.

"I do love this vintage, its a french grand cru."

She had no idea what that meant but Emma sipped the wine and smiled.

"Yes, it is good."

"It's been difficult to find good wines, especially since the war."

Emma looked down to her plate. It was some sort of meat, there were vegetables or something green and what appeared to be small potatoes covered in something else green. She tried not to judge it too harshly. There was a lot of green though. Regina smiled at her not knowing where one ended and the other began.

"It's braised lamb with artichokes and a rosemary spiced potato. Try it, you'll like it."

Emma tried the lamb, it was good, but the green stuff was another story. She eventually tried it, but it was still a vegetable. They made polite conversation about Regina arranging to meet her nephews so Emma could talk to them about their father. Emma mentioned that Regina would probably be receiving another letter the next day regarding her brother. She expressed that if she followed Edmund or checked out his warehouses that it might lead her straight to Robert, or with any luck, meet up with her and the boys, and she could have a solid lead before the weekend. Emma encouraged Regina that once Robert was found, she would need to contact the police regarding Edmund, that he was dangerous. Regina agreed with her with her usual look of worry in her eyes. She got up and looked over the files for a moment. Emma walked over to her.

"I know it's a lot of things to nail down, but we will find Robert."

Regina sighed and picked up the letter that she had received days before when all this had started.

"This little note seems much smaller now. I use to read business newspapers from all over the world as a girl, terrible people doing terrible things everywhere, business is filled with it, my father would say. It's silly to think that such a thing as pieces of paper could change everything for us."

Regina laid the note back down and sighed as she leaned over the files. Emma scanned them over. There was no mistake. She had checked them twice. She wasn't sure what to say being that the suspect was Regina's husband. A subject that Emma was trying to tip toe around delicately as it was. Regina poured another glass of wine and walked to the couch. Emma packed up the files as not to upset her further. She grabbed her wine glass and sat with her.

"I'm sorry about all of this Regina, I know how hard it can be watching the people you love disappear and feel like you have no control over it."

Regina sat staring into her wine glass and glanced at the window.

"Oh my."

She said standing and walking toward them.

"What is it?"

Emma got up and stood behind her. They both looked out the window as the snow hammered down on the city. It was difficult to even see a few feet in front of them let alone the street.

"It looks terrible out there."

Regina said as they heard the harsh wind echo against the glass and wrap around the buildings.

"Thankfully we are indoors. I'd hate to think of having to go out in this."

"Well, it doesn't look so bad, once you dig the car out, then it's just seeing in front of you, I've hit like five people this year, but most should be in for the night."

Regina gave her an amused look with her brow raised.

"Only five?"

"Six if you count the grocer, who I hit twice, but he's only one person, and four if you mean by accident, because one was deliberate. That one, I uh, well, he had it coming"

"Remind me never to cross the streets in this town again."

"If you watch for traffic, its not a problem, too many goons with their eyes on women, and stuck up eggs with their noses too far in the air."

Emma bit her tongue and leaned on the window seal.

"Sorry, no offense, I really do put my foot in it sometimes."

"Why on earth would I be offended? Do I seem stuck up?"

Emma smirked and shook her head.

"I'm just not versed with such sophisticated company."

"That almost sounded like a compliment."

"I can never tell."

"I think you can."

Emma looked at her and when Regina smiled, that same place in her heart ached. It was difficult for her, but it was dangerous too. Being near her was like that feeling in a dream where you're falling and you wake up before you hit bottom. She couldn't let herself get caught in the moment. There was work to be done. She leaned against the window and decided to chance it.

"Well, I have what I need to get started in the morning. It's probably best to leave Robert's files here, since no one knows about this place."

Emma walked over to the counter and picked up her coat.

"You're mad, you can't go out in that, you'll catch your death."

Regina filled their wine glasses.

"There's a perfectly good guest bedroom in there with fresh linens."

Emma smiled graciously.

"Oh, It's okay, I have this, thing."

Emma made an obvious pause.

"I help out at the print shop, at night, so there's a lot to be done and, I thank you for the offer and dinner, which was wonderful, but I really should be going."

Regina handed her a glass of wine.

"Well, drink this, it will help keep your blood warm."

Regina stood in front of her and turned her back to her. She looked over her shoulder and asked,

"Do you mind? I was going to slip into something more comfortable."

Emma cleared her throat and and sat down her glass.

"Not at all."

She unbuttoned the top of Regina's dress and held her breath. Regina smiled and walked toward the bedroom.

"Don't forget to drink that wine, you're gonna need it."

Emma quietly stood there as she disappeared into the bedroom. She picked up the glass and drank the rest of it. She knew the car wouldn't make it in this weather. Going on foot was probably asking to be frozen to death. She knew Regina was right she didn't want to admit it though. She took a few steps toward the bedroom. She would try at least one more time to decline her generous offer. She would have to kick herself in the ass about it later, but it had to be this way.

"Regina, the truth is, I've never been any place this nice that I didn't break into, also, I broke in here."

Emma heard a door close in the bedroom. Regina walked into the hallway in a simple black silk robe that she had not tied. Emma swallowed nervously when she approached. She wore simple stalkings and a garter and a lace brazier and panties. She liked her in lace. She liked her in anything. Regina picked up her glass from the counter and sipped slowly as she approached her. Emma felt her heart beat faster. She stood right in front of her. The most sensual exquisite woman she had ever laid eyes on. Emma tried to steady her breathing.

"I could call the office downstairs and inform them that the intruder, who was invited here, would like her car cleaned and brought to the door. Of course the roads can't be navigated. Perhaps a horse? I could have a horse brought."

Emma grinned and looked to the floor as Regina stepped closer to her.

"Or you could simply be my guest for the night."

Regina placed her hand on Emma's hip and pulled her into her.

"Emma."

Regina whispered as she placed her finger under her chin. Emma looked into her eyes, they filled every corner of her. The way her named rang through her ears made her knees weak. Something in the way she thought. Then Regina's lips pressed to her's softly. She breathed her in deeply and it was like a falling into a dream. The kind where you know you're dreaming, but you'll do anything not to wake up. She wrapped her hands around the back of Regina's neck and pushed her fingers through her hair feeling her fingertips rush with anticipation. Regina pulled her by her shirt and led her down the hallway. That's when Emma felt it, those first few steps into her bedroom. That feeling of no going back. The subtle breaking point of falling into her completely.

Emma pressed her nose and lips into Regina's neck. The taste of her was incredible and her scent was still so intoxicating, so alluring. Regina slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She pushed it over her shoulders running her hands over her breasts as it fell to the floor. She pressed herself against Emma's bare, warm, flesh. Emma skillfully unfastened her brazier and pushed her robe off. She ran her hands firmly over Regina's ample breasts as she moaned at her insistent touch.

Emma knelt in front of her. She kissed her hips as Regina smiled down at her running her fingers through her soft blonde hair. She sat Regina down on the bed and Emma climbed on top of her lap. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist after she quickly unbuttoned her pants. Emma pulled off her own brazier and placed her hands on Regina's cheeks, kissing her firmly. The way she kissed her was incredible, as if they had been doing this for years. It was that old familiar feeling. When her skin remembered the warm friction of soft lips against it. Luminous and endearing through the nerves. When her blood turned to pure intimate desire. She had held this back long enough and something about Regina was more than the sum of her passions. She was the answer to the desperate cry of heart. To be loved by this woman, and her alone.

She laid Regina down and kissed her neck softly as her perfectly tender hands caressed her neck and her fingers curled into hair. Emma kissed her hands and noticed the bruise on her arm again. She looked at it sadly and kissed her hand as she laid her arm gently over her head. As her kiss became slower and lasting, Regina felt her heart race. All of her dangerous desires were playing out in Emma's arms, but it was more than that. Her touch and the weight of her body pressed against hers was far more than she had ever expected to experience.

Being with her was everything she ever dreamed of. Everything she had silently memorized but new at the same time. She felt so incredibly vulnerable in these moments. She wasn't sure why it was Emma, but it had to be. She was desperate for her, every inch of her cried for her embrace. Simply looking into her eyes excited her. Her beautiful smile made her heart flutter every time.

Regina was nervous and she trembled as Emma's hands brushed along her thighs. Wanting this feeling had consumed her for long enough. She let herself relax enough to completely feel Emma's touch. It radiated through her. It was one of genuine need. Her body seemed as starved for affection as hers. When her lips sank into her cheek Regina ran her fingers through her hair and whispered softly in her ear.

"Make love to me Emma."

Emma felt her desperate, heated, words against her sensitive ear and her body rippled all over **.** Regina thrust into her and moaned when her tongue encompassed her breast. She lingered, slowly letting her lips and warm breath brush over her. Her nerves began to betray her again as Emma moved further down, kissing her hips and legs. She had never been with a woman before, and from the moment she laid eyes on Emma, she wanted nothing more than to fall into her. Have her lips explore her every craving.

Emma felt her throbbing against her tongue. She was absolutely soaking when Emma urged into her. Regina gasped as she did. She couldn't think about how much she wanted this anymore, she simply let her body fold to Emma's will. Within moments Regina released but Emma kept going. Regina cried out as she held her there. She could never describe how euphoric it was. Every single second of Emma's ecstatic kiss she was climaxing and could not stop. Her body belonged to her now. Every limb fell short of her control.

Emma slid her fingers inside of her, Regina cried out to her. When she could finally take no more she saturated the linens beneath her and felt Emma's grip loosen around her legs. She was dazed, completely in awe of of her exquisite skill. Emma grinned widely and kissed her thighs. Regina leaned up and and wrapped her arm around her pulling her back on top of her. She sank into her kiss once more eagerly, as she gently thrust her hips into her and firmly grasping her side. Emma fell immediately in love with the way she could feel her smile against her lips between each kiss. She laid her head on her chest catching her breath and listening to Regina's heart pound heavily.

Regina wrapped her arm delicately around her head and breathed her in deeply. No one had ever handled her so intuitively. It was as if she were meant to be hers. Even if only in secret, in these moments, she let Emma have every part of her. The pressure she felt in her body as Emma pressed into her was divine. Regina rolled her over and kissed her neck and shoulders. Emma moaned lightly as her soft lips hovered over her skin.

She let her fingertips drift downward in between her legs. Emma kept trying to catch her breath and calm her nerves but it was impossible in her unyielding clutch. She made her heart race wildly, she made her whole body shiver from across a room. Having her like this was something out of a dream. Women like her were always intangible. Yet here she was, her beautiful naked body bearing down on her, her warm mouth hungrily taking her in. It was the feeling of wanting, and being wanted in return. This was what captivated her the most.

Regina kissed her hips gently as Emma trembled. She watched as Regina glanced up at her smiling. Her eyes had that way of just leaving her defeated, and as her delicate arms wrapped around her legs. Emma felt the pressure in her body increase rapidly, she was fully aroused from pleasuring her. It had been a very long time since she had this unsteady regard.

Regina felt her own heart pound like a drum and her muscles clench. She had no idea, that a woman could be touched or kissed as Emma had touched and kissed her. She could never fathom how right her body felt as she glided her hands across Emma's bare skin. Emma felt her breathing become labored as her kiss inched closer. Regina softly pressed her lips to her. Emma responded with a slight jolt. She found her completely soaking and swollen. Emma couldn't recognize her body as her own anymore.

Every breath was based on her motion. Every moan a desperate cry to her persistence. She let her fingers glide through her incredibly soft hair and gripped her shoulders. It took her no time at all, she climaxed almost immediately, but Regina looked up at her with that mischievous look in her eyes. She pressed into her harder. She gripped her legs tighter and all Emma could do was moan her name breathlessly as her body gave into Regina's kiss over and over again. She hadn't intended to be so quick but Regina was incredible. How her body lasted in this kiss. Never had she felt anything so completely as Regina's touch.

Her firm legs soon became weaker as her muscles clenched. Regina loosened her grip and slowly and firmly kissed her until she could climax no longer. She was desperate to taste all of her. Emma pulled back slightly as she ran her fingers through her dark hair and caressed her cheek. Regina leaned in and kissed her palm smiling at her. Emma felt a great wave of passion crash down on her in that smile. She sat upright and pulled Regina into her. She felt her incredibly soft thighs scorch against hers.

She gently placed Regina's bruised arm over her shoulder, kissing her softly as her body still shook slightly. Emma wrapped her strong arms around her and explored every inch of flesh she could reach. She had been with women. Being with Regina was something else entirely. Regina kissed her neck and shoulders as Emma filled her soft hands with her trembling limbs. She was far past wanting her. Emma was no longer a craving, making love to her was a dire need. There was never anything as magnificent as her embrace. Regina pulled Emma into her. She felt her firm hold fall weak when they met soaking a fully aroused.

It felt like silk between her legs and warm flesh colliding. She trembled every time she pressed closer. Emma felt herself slipping easily into her once again. Regina grasped her neck and stared into her eyes longingly as her sweet lips moaned inches from Emma's. She felt her heat pressing into her, she felt her whole body arouse her deeply. Emma cried out for her and tightened her grip as she felt Regina's hips shook excitedly.

Regina felt Emma's fingertips sink into her back and her warmth breath stagger against her neck as the they throbbed passionately into each other. She placed her palm on Emma's cheek and guided her into her lips. She had never shared a climax with anyone. She eagerly took to Regina's lips wrapping herself tightly into her. She felt her whole body clench as she gave all of herself to Emma's beautiful attention. In this secret affair they let the years of loneliness and yearning escape them. They kissed passionately and embraced one another, making love the way only they could. The cold winter storm raged on and they paid no mind. The warmth they shared in each other carried them through the night and into morning.

Emma awoke to strange sensation. It was light, it filtered through the windows and across the room. Regina lay on her chest breathing softly. She blinked remembering the night before. She breathed her in deeply and tightened her hold on her. Regina stirred slightly and ran her hand up Emma's leg. She trembled feeling her touch brand new again. Regina moaned slightly and lifted her head. She smiled at Emma sleepy eyed and placed her hand on her cheek. She leaned up and kissed her.

She let her other hand slide between Emma legs as she climbed on top of her. She slid her fingers inside of her as Emma leaned her head back breathing harshly, and Regina pressed her lips firmly into her neck. Emma wrapped her legs around her feeling the immeasurable control she had over her. Regina fully aware and alert, enjoyed every minute as Emma clenched and tightened around her. Regina slowly kissed her way down and finished her off with her tongue. Emma felt her kiss just as intensely as the night before. She released softly this time. Letting her body collapse into the divine pressure of her lips as they encompassed her.

Regina smiled and kissed her way up to her neck. She softly whispered in her ear,

"Good morning."

Emma giggled slightly as her warm breath tickled her ear. She moaned softly as her body settled and said,

"Good morning."

She met Regina's lips softly as she pressed into her. Making love to her felt as natural as falling asleep. It was effortless. The way their bodies entangled into each other. They were a perfect fit. Emma rolled Regina on her back swiftly and hungrily sank her lips into her neck, her breasts and her hips. She wrapped her arms around her tight beautiful legs, gliding her fingertips over her soft skin as she did. Regina shivered and trembled as her lips found her fully aroused.

Her hands immediately brushed through Emma's hair. Caressing her cheeks, she found her loins bending into her rhythm once more. She was not as nervous this time and moaned audibly. Emma pressed harder into her. Regina seized multiple times trying to gently thrust into this perfect position she was held. Her shaking legs fell limp onto Emma back as she released to her captivating tongue. Her passionate cries echoed through the room as Emma drank the sweet taste of her fragility.

Emma kissed her thighs and hips sweetly as she slowly made her way to Regina's breasts. Her soft kiss lingering over them made Regina's sensitive nerves thrust into her. Desperate still for her lips all over her. Emma laid next to her and Regina pushed her hair behind her ear as she smiled and wrapped her legs around her. Emma smiled back. Letting the morning light glimmer in her beautiful brown eyes. She wondered if she would ever catch her breath again.

She held her in this embrace for sometime. Running her fingers through her hair. Her touch was painfully honest. She couldn't remember the last time she wanted more than but to be left alone to her work. She didn't even realize she wanted this as much as she did. She didn't mean to, but she remembered her tasks for the day. She pressed her lips into her once more. She let the feel of her whole body crash into her. If only they could just stay like this. But the weight of the case rested heavily on her. She didn't want to upset Regina. She never wanted her to feel any pain. There was work to be done a voice rang in her head.

She let Regina hold her for a little while longer before she spoke lightly.

"I wish we could stay here, just like this."

Regina kissed her hand and said,

"I know, but I want you to find Robert. I'm sorry if I let this all get complicated for you, I didn't mean.."

Regina searched Emma's eyes.

"It's okay."

Emma said as she brushed her cheek.

"I'm going to find him."

Regina kissed her once more as tears streamed down her cheeks and stained the pillow. Emma wiped her face and kissed them away.

She stood soon after and dressed. Regina lay across the bed smiling at her. Emma thought to herself that she could she could get use to this. Seeing her beautiful naked curves sprawled across the sheets in the soft morning light, the very same sheets they made love in. It warmed her heart to think about and she smiled back shyly. She buckled her pants and leaned over the bed to kiss her. She lingered a few inches from her lips as she spoke.

"I have to go reclaim my car from the snow."

Regina pulled her in for a kiss and said,

"Not so fast."

She pressed her lips firmly into hers. Emma felt that weakness in her knees again. She was no stronger against her now than she was in their first few moments. Regina pushed her up and stood beside the bed.

"Help me with my dress."

She said as she walked to the closet. She slipped into fine gray sheen, that hung at a slight angle over her knee. Emma walked to her smiling as she turned. She buttoned every latch carefully. Regina retrieved a matching outfit seamlessly from her closet. Emma watched as she did. She moved with such purpose and grace. Her hips would swing in all the right ways, as she adorned herself with a scarf and slipped on a complimenting heel.

She could set a fire with just her steps in a classic heel blazing across the floor and echoing through a hall. The step that commanded the attention of all. Never had she seen a conundrum as Regina Mills. A woman with the natural grace of her station and yet an incredibly sensitive soul behind the veil. She smiled at Emma and and stepped closer to her.

"I have an idea."

She said with a wide smile. Emma collected her coat and hat. She decided to grab her bag with Roberts files as Regina pulled her out the door. Emma put on her coat in the elevator as it slowly descended downward. She never liked these things. At least with the stairs you could see where you were going.

The doors opened to the bottom floor and the building staff bustled about. Regina locked her arm into Emma as she walked to the front counter. The clerk smiled at her and greeted her warmly with his french accent.

"Ms. Mills, A lovely good morning to you, how can we assist you today?"

"A lovely morning to you too, could you find Martin for me? "

The clerk nodded and walked through the counter area to the back room. A few moments later he emerged with a young boy. Emma watched him and the busy staff attending to the their tasks. She wondered what it must be like to have things done at a simple whisk of the hand.

"Ah Martin."

Regina said as she wrapped her arm around the boy.

"Our new Au pair, was trapped here last night and she needs her car removed from the snow. The boys will be arriving this evening and the poor girl is new, she shouldn't have the weight of the weather on her too."

The boy smiled and nodded. Regina reached for her pocketbook and retrieved a ten dollar bill. She folded it in half and instructed Martin to give it to his mother. He nodded and said he would retrieve his shovel and be with them in a short moment. Regina locked into her arm again and walked with her to a sitting area near the door. The people outside trekked through the snow as it continued to fall lightly. They sat and down and Regina gave her a slight coy smile.

"Au pair?"

Emma said as she raised her brow and continued in a hushed toned.

"I don't even know anything about kids."

"Well how do you expect to talk to my nephews as a detective that is not suppose to be a detective? This provides us an alibi in case we need it. I usually hire extra help around the holidays anyways, and you don't have to retrieve your car from the snow."

Emma was impressed. She nodded and flashed her a quick smile.

"It is a pretty good cover."

The boy came out with his shovel and Emma showed him which car was hers. She stood in the doorway with Regina as her mind kept flashing to making love to her. They just looked at each grinning for several minutes as their eyes spoke volumes as to their intentions with one another. She smiled bashfully and tried to manage some words.

"So, I will follow up on that lead, and.."

Regina finished for her.

"And I will have it arranged that you meet the boys this evening, can you be at the manor around seven?"

Emma fumbled on her words again as the boy returned and told them the car was cleaned.

"Uh, yeah, yes, I will be there at seven."

She said with a smile as she turned to walk out the door.

"Emma?"

She looked back to Regina, those beautiful brown eyes pierced through her once more and she felt her knees go weak.

"Be careful?"

Emma nodded assured as she walked into the cold winter morning. She climbed into her car and attempted to start it. Usually if she gave the old girl a few turns she would fire right up. It was cold though. She gave it few minutes before trying again. She started up slowly and struggled with a heavy rumble. Emma threw it in gear and pressed the gas. She made her way down the street and grabbed the paper from her jacket with the address she had jotted down. The streets were thick with snow and traffic. It would take at least an hour to get across town. Almost every intersection had fender benders. Men stood in the streets yelling and blaming each other for the snow.

She pulled into the warehouse district and located the building from Roberts records. She drove around until she found a good place to hide her car. She straightened her hair and scarf as she looked into the mirror. There was lipstick on her collar. She grinned slightly and that turned into a smile from ear to ear when she thought of Regina. She closed her eyes a moment and could almost feel her lips on her. Her whole body shivered when she did. It was a good feeling. A feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time.

She wrapped her scarf around her face and climbed out of the car. Thankfully she had worn her boots the night before. She approached the building and looked at the windows. They were dirty and impossible to see through. As she walked toward the door she thought what she would say if the door would open and she found an office with people. She was confused about the location of a potential job was all, smile, look around, and laugh at her own scatter brained mistake. That would do she thought.

The door was locked. Their were no cars parked near the building. She pressed her ear to the cold glass to listen for any sounds. There was nothing. She decided to walk around to the windows. She wiped a small spot clean on the panel. Not enough to notice it had been touched, just enough to look through. It was empty. A few large machines sat silent in the dimly lit warehouse. Her boots were leaving tracks but it was still snowing. She brushed them over where she had approached the building. She took care of where she stepped to make her tracks seem like a passerby. If Robert was in there, she would have to figure out a plan and not give away that someone had been snooping.

She turned the corner to the back of the building. Still no cars or tracks leading in or around the building. She noticed the fire escape. The ladder was raised and it led to the second and third floor windows. She looked around for anyone in the area. Everything seemed quite. She removed a crow bar from her coat and hooked it on the bottom rung of the ladder pulling it down. She climbed up and lifted the ladder back up with her. She attempted to open the second floor window but it was locked or jammed. She climbed up and tried the third floor. It budged open slightly and jammed. She peered through the crack. No movement or sound. She leveled the crowbar between the window and the ledge and forced it open. It cracked slightly as she did. She looked around and listened to see if anyone had heard. When she thought it safe, she climbed through.

She straightened herself and left the window open if she had to make a quick getaway. Her boots left wet spots on the floor. They were dirty anyways she thought, if no one was here no one would notice. She made her way around the third floor and found nothing but empty offices and scattered items. She looked through a few files on a desk. Nothing of real interest, just a few shipping orders but they had the company letter head and Edmund's signature. She slipped them into her coat. She went into what appeared to be the boss's office and found more dismay. She opened the desk drawer and found some letters sent to Edmund from Robert. They explained transfers of funds to accounts that she had reviewed the day before.

She slipped these into her coat as well. She quietly made her way to the second floor that had a balcony overlooking the warehouse floor. She got an awful feeling. How many poor souls lost their jobs to these rich playboys and their careless budgeting? Miles of empty warehouses and folks in the streets wishing they would open again. It was rough times, but she shook the feeling. She had to keep her head on the job. She peered around corners slowly and noticed a room at the end of the second floor balcony. The floor was wet near the entrance to it and leading away in the opposite direction to a stairwell. Someone had been here, or was still here. She retrieved the forty five from her coat pocket. She approached the door slowly. She didn't hear anything.

She slowly peaked around the corner and saw a man covered with a thin blanket, slumped over and tied to a chair. She looked around the room and saw a few empty food wrappings and some soda bottles. She looked over the balcony to the door where someone had been coming in and out. No sign of movement. She entered the room and walked over to man. It was Robert. He was unconscious and barely breathing. Someone had beaten him badly. His skin was turning a pale shade of blue. She didn't have much time. She shook his shoulders slightly and spoke softly.

"Hey, wake up."

Robert mumbled and jostled his head around. She untied him and tried to get him to his feet. His skin was alarming cold and he could just barely walk. His eyes swollen shut and bruised. He wasn't a large man but he was heavy enough to make supporting him difficult. She made it to the stairs as he slumped over the railing. She decided to go with it and simply pulled him down along the railing. She unlocked the front door to the warehouse and looked out in both directions. The coast was clear. Getting him into the car was difficult but as soon as she did she jumped into the drivers seat and fired up the engine. She paused a moment.

"Dammit."

She said out loud as she realized what this meant. He would need a doctor. She didn't know any doctors. She remembered what Regina said about the press and the police getting wind of this. It was a terrible situation. She looked over at him bloodied and barely hanging on. He needed a doctor and that was that, she wasn't about to let a man die to save his reputation. She threw the car in gear and headed toward the nearest hospital.

Regina stood in her parlor staring at the couch where Edmund laid passed out from the night before. On a usual morning she would simply ignore this and have her tea in the greenhouse and read the paper. She stared at him angry for what she had learned about his potential involvement with Roberts disappearance. Part of her wanted to smother him in his sleep. She looked at the pillows but decided not to and walked out of the room steaming. The head maid caught her in the hall and asked about preparing the boys rooms. She spoke with her briefly and went upstairs to her bedroom. She closed and locked the door behind her. She decided to run a bath and soak for a little while to calm her nerves. She removed her dress and stalkings and realized she could still smell Emma on her skin. That honey sweet scent filled her lungs and instantly made her aroused.

She slipped into the tub and tried to think about what Emma was doing now. A stake out perhaps. Watching and waiting for Edmund to show up. She felt bad, knowing he was sleeping the day away on the couch while Emma probably sat in a cold car wondering what was taking so long. He would be awake soon enough. The boys would be home shortly and she didn't want them to think anything was wrong. They would ask about their father soon enough and she would have to think of something as not to worry them. He was always there when they came home. He took great efforts to be a part of their lives. Sooner than later they would come to learn one ugly truth or another. The boys saw their father like one of the characters in their young men's editorials, the heroes and strong men types.

She let these illusions of youth wash over her as the warm water did. They only had so much time as children and had already suffered the loss of their mother and a sibling. These precious few hours may be the last they remember of their childhood. Regina hated to think the worst, but it was in her nature to prepare for it. It comforted her to know that Emma was on the case though. Despite her feelings for her, she had a good feeling that it would turn out okay. She had found enough evidence in Roberts financials to secure that Edmund would go to jail for fraud or something to that effect. It would be in the papers, eventually, but these things were happening more and more often and the public soon dismissed them for the next rich swindler to shame.

She felt far less worried today than she did yesterday. Just in case, she thought of what the police would ask if they found out about Roberts kidnapping. She hadn't the slightest clue, but in any circumstance, she knew how to work men. Pretend the whole thing had been so overwhelming and say you feel faint. Sit down and start to cry she thought. Men hated when women became emotional and they often removed themselves from the situation. This would give her time to understand what exactly they wanted to know and what story to give.

She climbed out of the tub and got dressed. She went downstairs to have the cook prepare lunch for the boys arrival. Once Emma arrived, they could possibly go out somewhere and Emma would have the opportunity to talk with them away from any ears that might be listening. It wasn't something she liked to think about at all. One or more of the staff being involved. Edmund had access to all of them. He certainly didn't have any friends, and if he had done something to Robert it would have been all to easy to throw some cash around as he usually did, buying the loyalty and silence of someone close to Robert. After all, the last place he was seen was here at the estate. Unless the boys knew something. A part her hoped they didn't.

Emma drove up to curb of the hospital. She opened her door and shouted for an orderly who was near by. The young man came running to the side of her car and helped Robert out. They both supported him as a they made their way through the doors. The orderly shouted for a doctor and several nurses came to aid. Emma handed him off to them. One of them asked what had happened to him. She said she didn't know, she had just found him like that. She realized they didn't recognize who he was. As they shuffled around him removing his torn shirt and telling others to fetch things, she looked around. No one was paying her any mind. She politely mentioned she would just go park the car and return. She slowly stepped backward as she watched Robert's hazy movements. He would be okay she thought. They would tend to him here, and the state of his face bought her some time to get to Regina. She made her way to the door and disappeared before anyone noticed.

She drove quickly back to the office to drop off Robert's files and grab a disguise for the. If the hospital found out who their mysterious beaten patient was, the police would arrive at Regina's house. She quickly made her way up the stairs and hid Roberts files under her bed. She pulled out the files she had collected from Edmund's warehouse and letters that Robert had sent him. She reached into the bag for the ransom note. She laid it next to the files intending to return it to Regina and packaging everything else up to anonymously drop at the police station once this was all made known. She had no detectives license and could not be associated with any of this. It made her nervous to think about Regina being around Edmund for even a second.

She grabbed a red wig and put on some lipstick. She changed her coat to the one she wasn't wearing the last time she had been to Mills manor. She knelt by the bedside and reached under for her other bag, pulling it out and tying her hair back. In this rushed state she almost hadn't noticed it. She leaned over one of the letters Robert had written to Edmund as it lay next to the ransom note. She quickly grabbed the curtain order that Regina had typed up on Robert's typewriter from the bag of files. It was unmistakable. The letter "S" was slightly raised in all three. The ransom note had been typed on Robert's typewriter.

"Gotcha."

Emma said out loud with a smile on her face. She threw her things into her bag and walked into the office. Charlie had gone for the day, or didn't come in at all. She grabbed a large envelope and slipped the suspicious files and Roberts letters to Edmund into it. She closed and locked the office door behind her. She made her way down the steps as Stacy came out of the print shop.

"Hey kiddo, thought I heard you come in."

"Hey Stace, gotta run an errand across town, I should be back later."

"So, no sleep over tonight?"

Emma smiled bashfully as she said.

"Uh, the storm, I was out and."

"Needed a warm bed for the night? Who's the lucky gal?"

Emma looked down to the floor and stammered again.

"Well, it's not a, well, it's."

Stacy's expression turned slightly less humorous.

"Ahh kiddo, not the Mills woman?"

Emma just lingered in a grin for a moment.

"I hope you know what you're doing. This is quite the bed you're making for yourself."

"It's not a thing, we just, I don't know, but it's not like she would, she's got a life in the light, people like us stick to the shadows you know? She wouldn't want any of this."

Emma said waving her hand around.

"Yeah, well maybe she wants some of this."

Stacy said as she tightened her fists and thrust her hips forward a few times."

Emma rolled her eyes and continued to smile bashfully as Stacy continued.

"You know kiddo, you're more of a catch than you think. You think she's out of your league, but I don't think she is in yours. You live on different sides of the track sure, but you could get a hundred dames like her, ones that don't come with so much controversy."

"Controversy?"

"Yeah, it means bullshit."

"I know what it means, I just didn't know you did."

"Hey now, I own a dictionary."

"Maybe you're right, I'll have this case wrapped up soon, we will just see how it all works out."

"That's the spirit, keep your wits about you."

Emma smiled and turned to walk out the door.

"Oh and kiddo, that fella who came by the other day was here again, didn't leave a note this time either."

Emma turned slightly pale as she looked up the stairs at the office door. Who was this man? She knew it had something to do with Regina's case, but there wasn't time to think on it now. She had to get to Mills manor.

"Oh, yeah, probably just looking for Charlie or something."

Emma said brushing it off.

"Or something."

Stacy said as she ducked back into the print shop. Emma hid her worry as she made her way out the door.

Regina sat in her parlor looking out at the snow covered landscape. Edmund had gone. She wasn't sure where, but he would be back eventually. Staggering drunk and intolerable as usual she thought. The maid brought in the paper and the tea tray and placed them on the table.

"Thank you dear."

She said as the girl turned and left. She poured a small cup and sipped quietly still searching the landscape. She still expected Robert to come riding out of the woods. It was silly but it was the illusion she had allowed herself since this whole thing happened. She unfolded the paper and there it was. A second note, just like the first. She looked to make sure the door was closed. She opened the letter and read the following.

Ms. Mills Brookes,

You will produce the sum of one million dollars in cash and deliver it to the warehouse district at the corner were Dolton and Harvey streets meet. You will arrive no later than eight pm this evening or what was outlined in the first letter will come to pass. Nor will you contact the police. We will know if you do.

Regina tucked the letter away and held back her overwhelming emotions. This was it. She would have to go to the bank and convince them to give her cash from their family account. She never carried anything but a check book for shopping and some cash for tipping. She wasn't even sure the last time she had been in the bank. The bank manager always came to the manor to discuss matters with Robert. At least the letter implied that he was still alive. Maybe it was better this way. Just pay them and be done with it. Then again if Edmund was behind this she wondered what he would do the next time he needed money.

She could divorce him she thought, kick him out and cut him off. She had considered it many times but considering how violent he already was, she feared for her life. If he was capable of orchestrating this, he could certainly make something seem like an accident. He mentioned once when he was drunk that stupid women fall down the stairs and break their pretty necks all the time. She thought of the boys and what he might do to them. A child was far easier to abduct than a grown man. Her head swam with uncertainties. She walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured a small glass of gin. She never cared much for the taste of alcohol other than champagne or a good cider. She gulped it down with a scoff and poured another. She needed to calm her nerves if she were to go through with this.

She sipped the second one quickly and looked at the paper laying on the table. No matter what, soon the family would be front page of the papers they didn't own. Investors would back out of agreements, sighting things like, they weren't interested in doing business with them for some made up official reason. They would lose so much over this. She stared at the bottle of bourbon and became enraged. How much more could he take from her? She picked the bottle up and threw it at the wall. It made an awful thud and shattered all over the floor.

It got the attention of the young maid who came in and looked at the broken glass and bourbon making its way to the carpet.

"I'll fetch some towels misses."

The girl ran off before Regina could tell her not to bother. She stood there a moment staring at the foul smelling liquid now filling the room. Just the stench of it enraged her further. Her hands shook slightly and she grabbed the gin and poured another glass. She gulped it down and walked over to the shattered glass. She began picking up the pieces and placing them in a pile. The ball in her throat was making it hard to breath. Her face burned and her muscles tensed as she tried to hold back her tears. The girl returned with a broom and some towels. She knelt down and helped her clean it up.

"Thank you."

Regina said as her voice strained. The maid brushed the glass into a pile and wiped the floor with the towel. Regina slumped backwards looking at the mess she had made.

"You must be tired of cleaning up broken glass, I'm sorry for the mess."

"Its no trouble misses."

Regina smirked as she looked at the young girl. She remembered being polite and reserved. She had that look in her eyes of quiet hope. Maybe she had plans to run away with a man and elope. Maybe she was saving her wages to buy passage somewhere warmer. She often seemed like her mind was elsewhere. She swept the glass into a dustpan and wiped the floor dry. She spoke lightly as Regina folded her hands in her lap and stared at the floor trying not to cry.

"I'll get a wet cloth for the rug, is there anything I can get for you misses?"

Regina regained her composure and stood to her feet.

"Oh, no thank you dear."

The girl left and Regina looked back to the windows. The wind picked up large gusts of dry snow only to sit them down and pick them up again. She turned when she heard the sounds of laughter in the entryway. The boys were home. They came running into the parlor to greet her. They asked where their father was and Regina quickly responded that he simply got caught in the weather and would be arriving shortly. She asked them about school and if they had been receiving good marks. They were a much needed distraction from her troubled thoughts. She worried for Robert, and for Emma. In fact her thoughts did not waver from Emma at all. Though a large part of heart was breaking, a small corner of it was swelling at the thought of seeing her. If not just to assure her safety.

Emma tapped her head against the steering wheel and looked down at her watch sighing. The traffic was awful and the people had been forced to walk in the streets to avoid the snow covered sidewalks. Making it far more crowded than usual. To make matters worse, she was stuck on a bridge and could make no turns to navigate around whatever the hold up was. Soon the hospital would know who Robert was. If they didnt already. Any person in the place would run barefoot to the nearest news desk to collect on that tip.

She groaned as the drivers behind her blew their horns as if the cars in front of her were an illusion only she suffered. She needed to get to Mills manor before the police or the press arrived asking questions about Roberts condition. If Edmund was there, he may become violent knowing his plan had been foiled. Emma worried what this might mean for Regina. He would know she told someone. He would hurt her, and Emma could not let that happen. She shouted at the traffic with no result. It was several more minutes before it began moving again.

She finally arrived at Mills manor and parked her car at the far end of the drive in case anyone recognized it from before. She pulled the red wig from her bag and put it on covering her head over with a hat. She retrieved her wire frame glasses from her bag and straightened her hair. She realized she hadn't given any thought to her character. Her mind scrambled, keep it simple she said to herself. Ms. Smith, from London. Emma pulled off a pretty good English accent and most nannies were foreign. Sent by the agency, she couldn't think of a single one, but Regina mentioned she hired extra help often so it probably wouldn't be asked. No one talked to the help unless the needed something anyways. She looked in the mirror, took a deep breath and gave herself a nod.

The wind was bitter today. Just getting out of the car took immense effort. She approached the door and rang the bell. A different maid answered this time and Emma felt a wave of relief. She was nervous that the last one might have recognized her or suspected something. She smiled warmly as she spoke, despite the cold wrapping around her.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Smith, the au pair, Ms. Mills wired the agency."

The maid showed her in and excused herself to find Regina. Emma took care to remember British terminology. Character was everything in a good con. Just remember to breath she thought, expecting to see Edmund lurking around. The maid reappeared with Regina who had a smile ear to ear. Emma could not stop herself from returning it. For those few brief moments they shared private eyes before proceeding with pleasantries and introductions. Regina greeted her warmly with a small hug and took her hand.

"You must the Au pair. Come let us have tea."

"Oh, yes, thank you, I'm Ms. Smith, you must be Ms. Mills. The women at the agency speak in such high regard of your nephews. It will be a pleasure looking after them."

Regina smirked slightly at the accent as they made their way toward the kitchen.

"Let me show you around, the boys often wander about and may be difficult to find at times, best to know the halls."

As soon as the maid was out of sight Regina took her hand and led her into a linen closet. She quickly closed the door and turned on the light inside. She looked at Emma and smiled. She pushed her against the shelves and kissed her deeply. Emma's body caved at her touch, her kiss, it was incredible how she responded so quickly. Her divine lips tasted even better than before. She broke away briefly to tell Regina the news as she lingered inches away from her kiss.

"I found Robert."

Regina immediately sighed with relief and became excited at the news.

"Is he okay? Where is he? Are you okay? Did you have to shoot anyone?"

She said ran her hands down Emma checking for injuries. Her heart raced and her eyes searched Emma's. Emma smiled shyly and took a deep breath trying to pull her body out of that kiss.

"He's okay, he's at the hospital."

"What?"

Regina's expression turned worried.

"He will be okay, but he was beaten badly, and left in the cold, no one was there, so, as far I know, no one knows he's missing. Or, no longer abducted?"

Emma lingered in a moment of vague confusion as to her own words. Regina covered her mouth and looked around trying to know what to say or feel.

"I'm sorry Regina, I had no choice, he would have died, he needed a doctor."

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and kissed her once more. She slid her hand down caressing her cheek. When her their lips broke she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you."

Emma embraced her tightly. She could almost feel the tension melting away from her. Emma knew they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Where is Edmund?"

Regina shook her head.

"I don't know, he left a few hours ago, he doesn't tell me where he goes."

"Did you get the second letter?"

"Yes."

Regina retrieved it from her dress pocket. Emma opened it and read the instructions. The same letter S was slightly scewed in this one as well.

"Got him."

Emma said with a wide smile.

"What is it?"

Emma retrieved the previous letter and put them both in her hand.

"Listen carefully, keep these two letters, I found Robert in the warehouse that Edmund owns. As soon as he is well, he can attest to this. I found letters there that Robert sent to him regarding finances, the same letter S is altered in all of these."

Emma said as she pointed them out.

"It was you who broke the case Regina."

She stared at Emma confused. Emma smiled and pulled the curtain order from her pocket. She pointed to the letter S on the paper.

"See? I wouldn't have know these all came from Robert's study if it weren't for you."

Regina smiled and said,

"We got him."

They backed away from each other as they heard footsteps go by in the hall. When they passed, Emma flashed her the files in her bag.

"I'll drop these off to a friend at the police station."

Emma looked down as she continued trying to explain.

"No one can know I helped you, as it is, women can't have a detective license so this will all be an anonymous tip. There's enough here to send him to jail for a long time."

Regina stood there agast for a moment, not knowing what to say but she spoke anyways.

"I don't know how to thank you, for everything you have done."

Emma placed her hand on Regina's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. She whiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled as she smiled back gasping with relief.

"Just play the part for now. Remember, I was never here, you never met me."

Regina nodded and kissed her once more. They broke away again as the sound of the door in the entryway blew a gust of wind that whined past them. Regina heard Edmund's voice echo through the hall.

"Meet me in the parlor in a few minutes, ask about the boys activities for the evening, and really sell that accent, I don't want him to remember you."

"You got it."

Emma nodded and smiled. Regina stole one more kiss before she cracked the door and walked out into the hall. Emma regained her senses and took a few deep breaths. You're in the home stretch now Swan, she thought to herself. She palmed the forty five in her pocket expecting the worst and preparing herself for it. If he had gone to check on Robert, then he knew that he was gone. If he tried anything, she would put him down. Her father taught her that much. Never trust a suspect to keep his senses. They were capable of anything. Regina and her nephews were in this house. She had to keep her cool and remain in character.

She cracked the door of the closet and hurried out when the coast was clear. She gracefully made her way to the parlor. Edmund was pouring a drink as Regina sat on the couch facing the door.

"Misses, I've come to inquire about the activities for the children, shall we work on reading or arithmetic before their dinner?"

Edmund turned and eyeballed her like a piece of meat. Emma took care to not make eye contact.

"And who is this?"

He said drunkenly staggering toward her. Emma backed away as he did.

"Edmund this is the new Au pair, she is here for the children."

Regina walked over to her and took her arm as she led her to the couch. The boys came running in shortly after. The youngest stood there and smiled at her before he hid his face in one of the pillows of the couch. The oldest spoke to her as he wrestled with his brother.

"Are you our new nanny?"

Emma stammered again as she spoke.

"Oh, well, yes, I've come at you aunts request to help take care of you."

The youngest pulled his head from the pillows and spoke. Emma didn't let Edmund stray from her vision.

"Is it because we don't have a mother?"

Emma looked to Regina with an awkward look. Regina nodded for her to answer.

"Well, I hear it is very busy time of year around here, lots of parties and a big Christmas, are you excited?"

The boy smiled and nodded trying to hide his obvious crush on her.

"My mother will not be here, she went to heaven to be with our sister, do you have a mother?"

Emma smiled awkwardly and spoke with a faint smile.

"Yes, but she has gone to heaven, some years ago."

"Do you have a father?"

Emma feigned another smile as she struggled to speak of them in a way a child could understand.

"Yes, but he has also gone to heaven, I suspect he missed my mother."

The boy smiled and continued to wrestle with his brother. The oldest spoke as his brother climbed on him.

"Will you read us a story before our bedtime? Our last nanny read us old fairy tales with an accent, but you already have one."

Emma smiled at the boys and nodded assured.

"Any story you like."

"Could we have a riding lesson before dinner?"

Emma looked to Regina as she nodded. Emma straightened herself upright and spoke. She would have said anything to not leave Regina alone with him.

"Only if you bring me your lesson books so I know what lessons we will have to work on tomorrow, and you must bundle up tightly, it's terribly cold out today and we wouldn't want to catch a cold would we?"

The boys grinned widely and ran out of the parlor. They nearly knocked the maid over as she was bringing in tea, but she managed to avoid them in the doorway and sat the tea tray down on the table.

"Allow me, Emma said as she poured them both a cup. One for you as well sir."

She said addressing Edmund.

"Oh, how thoughtful, but no thank you, I've got mine."

He said winking and shaking his cup as he slumped down on the couch. Regina thought he seemed in high spirits probably because Emma was here an it was yet another opportunity to exercise his inappropriateness. Emma considered his mood and thought he might not know about Robert.

"So you're from England?"

He asked as he slurred his words. Emma did her best to smile and keep her composure.

"Yes, sir, London, born and raised."

"Ha! I do love a limey. Hired a few in my factories after the war, could never understand what they were saying but they drank like fish and worked like oxen."

Emma was unsure how to take what he said so she just smiled and laughed a little. She decided to compliment Regina on the tea.

"Well, I'm not much of a match for a pint, but this tea is wonderful."

Regina sat up as the boys ran back in with their books and stacked them neatly on the table. Emma watched as they ran off dressed for their riding lesson.

"Well, quite the amount of materials, they must be very intelligent."

Emma said smiling at Regina.

"Yes, they take after their father, Robert, a very intelligent man."

They both gauged Edmund's reaction to mention of him, but he seemed unaffected and content laying out over the couch sipping his drink. Emma grabbed one of the school books and began flipping through it. There were markers on the pages outlining dates of instruction. She had no idea what half of the lessons meant but she hummed and nodded as though it were as simple as an apple turnover recipe. She and Regina mulled over them for a minute before the doorbell rang. They both looked at each other and at Edmund who was lounging peacefully with his drink resting in hand.

The maid answered the door. Regina's hands began to shake slightly. Emma noticed and placed her hand on top of hers. She looked at her intently and took a deep breath as if to instruct her to do the same. She followed her lead. A tall man walked behind the maid as she showed him into the parlor. It was the man who came to Emma's office. Regina looked at Emma. She remember how she described him, tall, leather, and a long scar on his chin. He cleared his throat before he spoke as he watched and waited until the maid left the room.

"Mrs. Brookes, Mr. Brookes."

Edmund opened his eyes slightly and began the long process of sitting upright.

"Mrs. Brookes, I am here on behalf of your brother Robert, My name is Vincent Nolan and I was hired by your brother. I am a private detective."

He fired a sharp look at Emma as he introduced himself. Emma sipped her tea trying not to be involved.

"I fear your brother may have run into some trouble, as I have not been able to reach him in sometime."

Regina looked to Edmund who seemed stunned at his words. He chimed in slurring his speech before Regina could respond.

"Bobby? In trouble, can't be. He doesn't go anywhere, or do anything, he just goes from here to his office. Exactly what did he hire you for, Mr. uhh.."

"Nolan, Detective Nolan. The reasons he hired me are of his discretion. Precisely why I have come to inquire as to his whereabouts. You see, we were scheduled to meet two days ago. When he didn't show, I grew suspicious that he might have been met with foul play."

He took a few steps toward Regina to address her directly.

"Far be it from me to understand the schedule of a man with such means."

He waved his hands slightly gesturing at their home and continued.

"But your brother didn't strike me as a man who simply, disappears. Can you think of the last time you saw him or spoke with him, did he mention leaving town?"

Regina looked to Emma who just glared at her.

"Well, I can't remember exactly, but, foul play? What sort of people could Robert be involved with that would resort to such means?"

Regina desperately tried to guide the conversation away from anything she knew.

"Well, that mam, is what I have been trying to figure out. If you know where he is, you must tell me."

Emma knew he was lying. This was a set up. He knew more about Robert than he was letting on and he walked right into Regina's home to call her bluff. Whoever he was, things were about to get ugly. Emma palmed the forty five in her pocket and remained calm as she stared at the floor trying to make herself unnoticed. She felt his eyes burning into her. If he was working with Edmund, she was about to get formally introduced.

"I have no idea where Robert is, your guess is as good as mine, I haven't seen him for days."

Regina said matter of factually and poured another glass of tea.

"Could I get you a drink detective?"

She asked him politely.

"No thank you mam. You say you haven't seen him in days, has he sent any word of where he might be?"

"As I said, I haven't any idea, and as Mr. Brookes said, he goes to his office and comes home. I haven't been feeling well the past few days so I have been going to bed early, Robert keeps late nights and early mornings. Its not uncommon for us to go days without seeing each other."

The door bell rang again. Regina looked at Emma nervously. She gave her a slight nod. The maid then showed in two police officers. They greeted her formally and removed their covers and asked for a word with her. Edmund became irritated.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

The higher ranking policeman acknowledged him and Regina and apologized for the intrusion while the other greeted Nolan. They seemed to know him and Emma thought about what that meant.

"Sir,mam, we received a call from St. Marys hospital, your brother has been admitted there, seems that someone put a pretty good beating on him, left him to the cold. Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt him?"

The young maid stood nervously at the door and spoke.

"Misses, shall I prepare some coffee?"

Regina tried her best to be surprised at all this news, answering them and smiling vaguely at the girl, trying to divert their attention. This was all happening so fast.

"What on earth? beaten? Oh, and yes, please do dear, heavens where are my manners today? Would you officers care for some coffee?

"Not so fast."

Detective Nolan said as he turned to the girl.

"You just come right on in here and park it in this chair."

Everyone looked at him as stunned as the girl. She took a few nervous steps and sat in the chair.

"Miss, Does Mr. Mills pay you well?"

The girl looked at them all and nodded as her voice shook.

"Yes, very well sir."

"And what does he require in exchange for this payment?"

She looked at him confused. Emma glanced at all of them. Nolan was the only one who seemed to know what was going on.

"Well sir, I tend to the cleaning of the manor, the dining requirements, and assist the family in any needs they have."

"I see."

Nolan paced in front of her.

"So you had no ulterior motive when accepting this position?"

The girl shook her head and looked at the floor.

"I'm not sure what you mean sir, I haven't done anything wrong."

"Maybe not, but I'm sure upon being hired you were presented with a contract of confidentiality, meaning you keep the affairs of this house private from those who would question there regards?"

"Yes sir, I did."

Emma noticed the girl wringing her hands and shaking slightly.

"So the man I have handcuffed in the backseat of my car is not a mob boss that Mr. Brookes has swindled and defrauded like many others, and this man is also not your father whom you have providing information to? Whom you were unaware that abducted Mr. Mills? And you played no part in planting evidence that would incriminate Mr. Brookes in this crime?"

The girl looked to Edmund who stood flabbergasted at what Nolan said. The girl took a deep breath and loosened her collar.

"She laughed slightly and glared at Edmund."

"You don't even remember me."

She looked at Regina.

"He came into my fathers club, wormed his way into my bed, promised me jewels and travel. A life away from goons and molls, forever complaining about useless sacks like him. Convinced my father to invest in his company. I told my father he was a rich man. He would make him even richer. He would marry me and I would be a proper wife with a home like this one."

The girl shook her head.

"I should of known he would just cut and run like rest of the criminals who dealt with my father. That's when we planned it."

"We?"

Nolan asked curiously.

"You conspired together?"

"It was my idea."

The girl confessed leering at Edmund once more.

"He stole from my family, He stole my virtue, and he doesn't even remember doing it. I originally planned to work here to convince him to leave her and marry me."

She said as she gestured angrily at Regina.

"I do apologize Misses, I didn't know that you were a respectable woman, and I meant no harm to Mr. Mills. I didn't realize my fathers men would be so brutal. It was only suppose to be about the money. He wasn't suppose to be harmed. I didn't realize that pig wouldn't even remember me. That's when I decided to pin it all on him. That, and watching him hit you? We would both be rid of him and richer for it."

She said as she sat back in the chair seemingly relieved. Regina covered her face embarrassed at the words she spoke.

Edmund slammed his glass down on the table and shouted.

"Officers, I want that girl arrested and removed from my home."

"Her home."

Nolan said as he gestured toward Regina. Edmund looked at him angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"Pipe down dirt bag, their are ladies present. I have been trailing you for two years at the behest of Mr. Mills. I have enough on you to send you up the river for life, so the next words out of your smart mouth better be for a lawyer."

Edmund slumped back on the couch a man utterly defeated. One of the officers spoke to the girl.

"So the blonde woman at the hospital? One of your conspirators decide to grow a conscience when the man lay dying somewhere in the cold?"

The girl turned to them curious.

"Blonde woman? I don't know any blonde woman, ask him."

She said as she gestured to Edmund.

"Probably one of his floozies."

Edmund stood up again and shouted.

"Now wait just a minute, I had nothing to do with this, I'm a respectable business man, you'll see, you will all see! She is liar and a tramp! I demand that you all leave this house at once!"

The officers nodded at Nolan.

"You have the evidence detective?"

"I can bring it down to the station with Mrs. Brookes since it looks like your car will be full. She will need to verify her brothers signatures being that he is currently indisposed."

The officers placed the girl in handcuffs and struggled with Edmund as he shouted his innocence in the matter.

"This is an outrage! I'll have all of your badges, I want your names! I am innocent of any wrong doing here!"

Regina stood there completely stunned as the officers made their way out. She walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured another gin muscling it down. She looked at Emma with sadness in her eyes. Nolan stood at the door and pushed it closed when the officers left.

"Hell of a day huh?"

He said sitting down directly across from Emma. He retrieved a pipe from his coat pocket and turned to Regina.

"Do you mind."

"By all means."

She said waving her empty cup and looking astonished. He packed some tobacco into it and lit it with a match. He positioned himself comfortably on the couch. Emma straightened herself and spoke to Regina.

"Shall I attend to the children mam?"

"You're no nanny kiddo, so drop the act."

Nolan said as he puffed his pipe. Emma took a deep breath and glared at Regina.

"No, I don't suppose you would remember me. Hadn't been to your fathers office in years. Didn't have this back then either."

He motioned to the scar on his chin.

"Courtesy of a goon in a bathtub ring we busted together back in the day. It was your mother who patched me up. Late night, you were sound asleep in bed. It was the day before your thirteenth birthday. Your pops and I went out the next morning to get you a present."

Emma rolled her eyes and sat her tea cup down.

"I remember you now."

"Well, good, I hate to think I don't make an impression."

"So why didn't you tell them I was the blonde they were looking for?"

"And have a good Samaritan such as yourself take an accessory charge? Not my style. Plus, your father and hers."

He motioned to Regina with his pipe.

"Had a contract. One that your father wanted to see through."

Regina sat next to Emma on the couch and questioned him about this.

"A contract?"

"Well sure. The late Mr. Mills pegged your old man for a sheister the day he walked into your lives. Of course he couldn't do much but to have him tracked, wait for him to slip up. Case went cold when both of them kicked the bucket. My condolences to you both. But, not before ole Em came into my office asking for a favor."

Emma and Regina looked at each other. Emma looked at him suspiciously and asked.

"What favor?"

"I'm glad you asked. Seems your pops knew his days were numbered and also knew his business with the Mills family wasn't gonna end with him or the passing of Mr. Mills Sr."

Nolan lit his pipe and continued.

"Says to me, Nolan, one day, Regina Mills is gonna walk into my office, Charlie will be sleeping at his desk, and I need you to keep an eye on kiddo when that happens. Said you were gonna get yourself in a mess over her. Smart man your pops, taught me a lot about the business."

Emma sat there staring at the floor feeling exposed.

"Ah, now don't get down on the planted evidence, you managed to get it, which is what is gonna put the distraught mistress in the clink. Her and that piece of work of a father she has. Kiddo, this guy Brookes was lousy with dirty dealings. And you found the egg!"

Nolan chuckled a little.

"You had me on that one, Where did they have him stashed?"

"Edmund's closed up warehouse."

"Ah, really wanted to set him up good that pair."

Emma retrieved the envelope of files from her bag and handed them to him.

"Everything is in there and I will return Roberts files as soon as a can."

"All in due time, brass is gonna have a field day with this one, and the press."

Regina sighed and rubbed her head. Emma took her hand and held it tightly. Nolan noticed as she did.

"Oh, well now it makes sense. Listen kiddo, you better scatter before the press starts climbing over those gates."

Emma clenched her jaw and nodded. She hugged Regina and whispered in her ear.

"You know where to find me."

She stood and grabbed her bag. Regina spoke angrily.

"It's not fair that she won't get the credit for Robert's rescue. I owe her everything and she is just suppose to walk away?"

Nolan shook his head.

"I know, hell, I'd hire her on the spot, but without a license, she just racked up a list of charges even I don't wanna think about."

"It's okay, really. I'm glad Robert will be okay, let me know how he is doing."

Emma turned and walked out of the parlor feeling the space between her and Regina become impossibly farther every second. She left the manor and climbed into her car. As she drove down the drive she noticed a few cars pulling up and men with cameras filing out of them. Just in time she thought. Even though she felt a small victory in the day, she couldn't shake the sadness of knowing her time in the company of Regina Mills was over.

She drove across town and back to the office. She grabbed the mail from the box as she entered the building. She could hear music coming from the print shop. The day called for a drink. She took off her red wig and shoved it into her bag. Stacy was cleaning glasses as a few of the regulars sat talking at the bar.

"Hey kiddo."

Emma slumped down on one of the stools.

"Gimme a cart and two mules to pull it."

"Rough day?"

Stacy said as she poured her a beer and two shots. Emma drank the shots down quickly. One of the regulars chimed in.

"Honey, she had two rough days today."

Emma smirked at him and nodded. Stacy poured her another and Emma stared at it.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with the client would it?"

Stacy raising her brow. Emma smiled as she held the shot and commented before speaking.

"Not a client anymore."

Emma sat the glass down and stared at it again.

"I know that look, you gonna be okay?"

Emma exhaled deeply and shook her head.

"I don't know. Managed to settle the case."

Stacy refilled her glass.

"But a bigger loose end huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Listen kiddo, why don't you take a load off, I'm cookin' a chicken in the back, have a few drinks, a decent meal, and sleep it off. You put your head and heart into this one. Take a few days huh?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Emma raised her glass and took the shot.

Emma took Stacy's advice and tried to put it all out of her mind. The weeks went by with no word from Regina. Emma kept her days getting slightly better at typing by going through and updating all the old files. She did anything to keep herself busy. The newspapers read of the whole account. One from the week before had a headline that read, "Who was the blonde?" With an article outlining the accounts of hospitals workers who saw her bringing Robert in.

She kept this one tucked into her desk. It may be her only headline she thought. Not that she ever wanted to see her name in the papers. Her father had several headlines. They were all framed and hung around the office like trophies. She had a keepsake of her own though. She had packaged all of Roberts files and letters and had them sent to Mills manor. She kept the small note that Regina had written her address on in her pocket. As the days past she looked at it more and more.

She didn't dare go to see her. The press was still pumping out pictures of her and Robert. Leaving the courthouse, leaving their home. Vultures she thought. Picking apart innocent peoples lives to sell a few papers. Meanwhile criminals ran a muck all over the city and no one paid them any print. It was starting die down though. The front page starting talking about another war in Germany. Followed by enlistments adds and calls for girls to become nurses and secretaries for the war department. No matter what, no good news was nowhere to be found as Charlie would say. Except for Robert. In the papers they commented how he was walking with a cane but otherwise healthy and recovering.

She helped Stacy in the evenings at the print shop. The holidays brought in a lot of their regulars and some new faces. Most didn't have family who wanted them around. They had a family here though. Emma found comfort in the busy season. There was plenty to do with the young men looking for enlistment papers and helping at the print shop, but it was becoming more difficult to keep her thoughts from Regina. Stacy attempted to set her up with a few girls, they were nice and Emma enjoyed talking to them, but it wasn't the same. Every time they smiled she thought of Regina. Every time they flipped their hair she thought of Regina. Every time she took a breath she thought of her. Her thoughts were consumed with wondering if she would ever see her again.

The bitter winter had begun to pass and gave way to spring. Emma had been doing very well with port business opening back up and the impending war in Europe. She hadn't seen anything about The Mills in the paper outside of the steel business. She was glad to see the press had moved on. If only she could do the same. She woke up early on a Sunday. She decided to head down to the market before the after church crowd got to the deli. She had started eating better with the influx of business.

She picked up some sweet bread and some ham and cheese. She though of making grilled sandwiches for her and Stacy. The warm weather meant the print shop and the office would need some spring cleaning. Winter salt and bitter mule fumes had left the place smelling pretty dank. She got some cleaning sponges and bleach and headed back to the office. Charlie never came in on Sundays. He would be napping in church right about now. She decided to take a nice hot bath before making lunch and starting the cleaning.

Regina sat in the backseat of her car across the street from Emma's office. She watched as the people walked by and the cars went past. She held an envelope that Robert had intended on mailing to Emma. Regina insisted that she would drop it off in person. What had she been thinking? She drug Emma into this whole mess and she probably didn't want anything to do with her or their family. She sighed heavily and stared at the door. She took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. She entered the building slowly. She didn't hear anything so she made her way up the stairs to the office door. She attempted to turn the handle but it was locked.

It was Sunday she thought to herself. Emma was probably at home enjoying her weekend. It dawned on her that she didn't even know where she lived. She thought of her constantly and usually pictured her toiling away over her typewriter or in bed with her at the penthouse. Maybe this was for the best she thought. As she reached the bottom of the steps she thought she would find a secretary to drop off the envelope to. Emma had mentioned she helped out in the print shop. It was far less complicated than what may have been an awkward interlude. Emma had her own life outside of her complicated affairs and she had no business intruding on that. She would respond to the letter if she wanted to, and that was that.

She opened the door to the print shop and found a small empty room with a another door. She opened this door and was surprised at what she what she found. She had been in a print shop before. This was no working press station. It was a bar. A dirty one with old tables and chairs and it smelled like old liquor and cigar smoke. She walked in and looked around when she heard shuffling in the back. Someone heard her because a voice came from the back.

"Not open till four, gonna have to come back during hours."

Regina stretched her neck toward the sound of the voice afraid to go any further.

"Hello?"

Stacy emerged from the back room behind the bar.

"Oh shit."

She said as she stood there motionless.

"I apologize for the intrusion madame, I was looking for Emma Swan, I'm."

"I know who you are."

Stacy said as she sat down a wooden case on the bar. She laughed a little and continued.

"Have a seat Ms. Mills."

Regina looked around confused but walked toward the bar. She eyed one of the stools with concern and pulled it out. Stacy handed her a towel to lay over it.

"Thank you."

Regina said as she laid it over the seat.

"We don't get too many of your type in here."

Regina sat upright and responded with a smirk.

"And what type is that?"

Stacy leaned over the bar and smirked back.

"The kind that worry about their pretty dresses getting dirty."

Regina cleared her throat and awkwardly looked down to the envelope. Stacy opened the crate as several clumps of straw fell out. She began pulling out mason jars filled with liquid. Regina had seen pictures in the paper of places like this. Operating outside of prohibition. The laws had been redacted though. She wondered why they continued the front. Stacy wiped a few glasses and finally asked her.

"Well you gonna order a drink or should I guess?"

Regina looked around once again and smiled.

"Isn't it a little early?"

Stacy frowned and nodded as she looked toward the window and back to her with a grin.

"Maybe for the rest of the humps, but we make exceptions for vip's."

"Gin? Straight up?"

"You got it sister."

Stacy poured her a glass and pushed it toward her. Regina sipped it slightly. It was much stronger than anything she had ever drank before. She cleared her throat and coughed a little. Stacy snickered and commented.

"Yeah they all say that."

"What on earth is in this? Gasoline?"

Stacy continued laughing as she wiped more glasses.

"Well you could certainly put it in your tank."

Regina pushed the glass forward and looked around wondering what she was still doing here. She wasn't going to leave the envelope with this woman.

"I was hoping to speak to Emma Swan. I have a package for her, you wouldn't happen to have her address would you?"

Stacy smirked clearly enjoying herself.

"Oh, yeah sure."

She continued wiping glasses and didn't answer her question. Regina became irritated slightly and spoke in a firmer tone.

"Madame, I'm not sure what sort of parlor you run here, and it is of no concern to me, but my business is with Ms. Swan, so if you have her information I would appreciate that you tell me so I that I may be on my way."

"I bet you would appreciate it."

Stacy said as she firmly sat down the glass she was wiping and leaned over the bar toward her. Regina backed away slightly with her brow furrowed.

"I would appreciate it if you knew who the hell you were talking about before you asked information from me."

Regina scoffed and shook her head.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Listen up doll, because this is important."

Stacy said as she grabbed Regina's glass and gulped down the gin without missing a beat.

"We all care about kiddo. We care about her very much. She has done more for me and the people around this neck of the bricks than any of us deserved. I've watched that girl fake a smile and do every thing she can, to keep that pretty head busy, everyday, since you walked those great gams of yours into her office. So, you wanna tell me exactly what your business is, or am I suppose to guess that too? Because from this angle sister, seems like you just want to walk away from a mess you made and I don't do cleanin' for no one but patrons."

Regina thought about her position for a moment before she responded.

"Madame, I meant no disrespect, I simply wanted to compensate Ms. Swan for her services."

"Compensate? How do you compensate for a broken heart?"

Stacy stared at her as though she were a beat cop waiting for a quick confession. Regina stared at the bar feeling her own heart drop to her feet. Stacy backed away and grabbed another glass to wipe.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, haven't seen that girl so busted since, well, since."

Stacy shook her head as she turned away from her.

"Since what?"

Regina asked curiously. Stacy bit her lip and spoke softer.

"She doesn't talk about it. Can't say I blame her. Hell of thing, That and losing her father? It's a wonder why she didn't just disappear somewhere. Put all the crazy behind her. I would have."

Regina furrowed her brow once more and questioned what she said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused as to what you mean. Could you elaborate?"

Stacy sat yet another glass down and rubbed her head. She didn't turn back to Regina. She just spoke lightly.

"Kiddo had a good thing goin, nice girl meets another nice girl. A nurse, and a fine woman. The kind any man would go after. Course, Emma knew that. They never had nothin more than what was between em'. The girls father meant to set her up with a husband. And so it goes for our type. Only problem was, she loved Emma. Dumb mook came bustin through her door one day and found em' in bed. That was her father, and according to everyone that should of had no say, he had every right to do what he did, as it is."

Regina found herself terrified of where this was going, but asked anyways.

"What happened?"

Stacy scoffed.

"Not that it matters to you, but he had her committed to the state hospital. Deviancy they call it. Emma tried to visit. They kicked her out every week. They pumped that poor girl full of poison and put the shockers on her everyday. That was until the day her heart gave out. One less pervert in the world. Was a public service you see."

Stacy turned and grabbed the case off the bar and opened one of the jars. She took a large gulp from it and cleared her throat like it was milk.

"Kiddo blamed herself. And never cried on a single shoulder about it. Who could? Since then I watched her pass up any and every dame I'd give it all for. That is until you."

Stacy said with a slight smile. Regina felt horrible. Stacy continued as she stocked the shelves.

"So if your intention was to compensate, leave the envelope here, I'll make sure gets it. Can't say she'll get around to it quick, she's a little busy keepin' this roof up."

Stacy kept her back turned and continued wiping glasses she had already wiped. Regina noticed she was making her uncomfortable. She set the envelope down on the bar.

"I appreciate your time madame, please see that she gets this."

Regina said as she stood up. Stacy peered over her shoulder and nodded. Regina straightened her coat and pushed the stool back in when a voice yelled from the back of the bar.

"Stace! I got some stuff for sandwiches, fire up the grill."

Stacy and Regina squared off in a look before she yelled back.

"You got it kiddo."

Regina looked toward Emma's voice with a longing in her eyes as though she were about to cry. Stacy noticed this.

"Of course, if you were looking for something more than compensation, and by that, I mean a lot more than compensation, I could probably give you directions to where she lives."

She said as she raised her brow. Regina picked up the envelope and struggled to respond.

"Yes, I would appreciate that very much."

"Common"

Stacy said as she walked to the end of the bar and led Regina up the back stairs. She stopped at Emma's door and knocked.

"Kiddo you decent?"

"Never."

Her voice echoed into the hall and straight through Regina who took a deep breath.

"The quarters of Ms. Swan."

Stacy said as she slightly opened the door.

"You have a guest who is in dire need of an audience."

She pushed the door open and Emma stood there in her robe with her hair toweled up. She looked at Regina and looked around at the messy room, clothes lying everywhere. Stacy eyed them both as Regina took a few steps into her room.

"I'll just leave you two to your, uh, yeah."

She said as she closed the door and left.

"Hello."

Regina said innocently as they stood there staring at each other. Emma looked around again at her messy room before she crossed her arms and stammered awkwardly.

"What, uh, what do you, uh, need? I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting company."

Emma began picking up her scarves and blouses and throwing them all on a chair. She was nervous. Regina knew her better in these moments than she even thought. She was nervous as well. She took a few steps towards her as she spoke.

"I have a package from Robert, he wanted to mail it, but, I wanted."

Regina puased as she smiled warmly at Emma.

"I wanted to see you."

Emma looked at the envelope curiously as Regina handed it to her. She opened it up and pulled the papers from it. She was shocked at the first of them.

"Regina? How, how on earth did you get this?"

Regina smiled as Emma looked at her certificate and official private detective's license.

"Robert pulled a few strings, he said this city couldn't afford to have that kind of talent squandered. There are a few forms that you would need to sign at city hall of course, to make the license valid."

Emma stared at it amazed. She never expected to have this let alone hold it in her hands. She looked at the other paper. It was a letter from Robert and a check. She looked at the check even more astonished.

"What the? Regina? Fifty thousand dollars? I can't, this is, it's not."

Emma was speechless.

"You deserve it, it's a little more than the standard rate, but It should help with, well new curtains and things. I should have come sooner, I apologize, I couldn't go anywhere without the press stalking me, and I didn't want them to find you and barge into your life."

Emma looked up at her after she read Roberts letter expressing his gratitude and extending her fathers contract to her. Which outlined working for Mills steel as a private security consultant.

"Regina, I can't accept this, it's way too much, I mean a day rate sure, but, fifty thousand dollars? A permanent contract? "

Emma struggled to say the number out loud.

"Well I could just void the check and tell the bank to put it in your account anyway. Or we could call it an expense advance if you choose to accept the contract."

"I mean, this would, well, this would."

Emma couldn't even imagine having that kind of money. That was more money than she could make in a hundred cons and twenty years of phony paperwork. She just stood there looking at the check and the certificate.

"I don't know what to say."

She looked at Regina and smiled ear to ear.

"Thank you."

Regina looked shyly at the floor before she responded.

"It is I who should be thanking you. You saved my family and, well."

Regina took a few more steps toward her. She took the papers and set them down on Emma's bed. She was dangerously close now.

"I've missed you terribly."

Regina took her hand and Emma felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Her blood boiled for her. Regina pulled her closer and placed her hand on her cheek. Her expression became pained and desperate. Emma wrapped her arm around her trying to ease the ache she felt to be just an inch closer. Regina whispered as she searched her eyes and their bodies collided.

"Emma, I love you, and I can't spend another day without you."

Regina kissed her hand and placed hers on Emma's cheek and continued as though she were about to cry.

"I only want your hands, your lips, your love. I need you Emma, my heart has been breaking every second since you walked out of my house. I'm in love with you and I want to spend every night falling asleep in your arms, and waking up to your beautiful face."

Emma smiled and felt as though she might cry as well

"I love you too Regina."

Emma said as she kissed her passionately. The desire between them was incomparable. Emma pealed her coat off and threw it onto the chair. Regina reached behind her to unbutton her dress as Emma helped. She pulled the towel off Emma's head and ran her fingers through her damp hair as their lips wrestled each others. Regina slipped off her dress and kicked off her heels as Emma ran her hands up her back. She instantly became shorter than her. They both laughed mid kiss. Emma pulled her toward the bed and sat her down. She climbed on top of her. Regina untied her robe and slipped her hands across Emma's warm skin. She pulled her tightly into her and as their skin clashed, they both began to tremble.

Emma whimpered slightly as her divine lips traveled from her neck to her chest. Regina couldn't help but run her hands across her behind and down her legs. She gripped her firm body with both hands as she could not the last time. She felt her shaking legs get even firmer when she hungrily encompassed her breast. Emma felt so completely aroused. Her fingers glided through Regina's incredibly soft hair as her tongue teased her. Her skilled lips hummed and trembled against her. Regina slipped her hand in between Emma's legs and discovered she was already half way there. She pushed her fingers inside of her and Emma moaned desperately and pulled Regina to her lips. She let her body collapse into her gentle push. Emma breathed harshly and moaned as her surreptitious kiss repeated against her sensitive neck and jaw.

Emma laid her down gently and fell beside her. She wrapped her burning limbs around Regina as she did the same. They made love for hours. Taking turns learning each others sensitive spots. Regina recalled their stolen kiss in the closet and how she lingered in those moments for months. Emma smiled and caressed her cheek telling her how she had all but fell for her the moment she walked into her office. Regina laid her head on Emma's shoulder.

"If I fall asleep, hold me close?"

"I'll never let you go."


End file.
